Journeys
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: Kai has finally come to terms with his feelings. Problem is, the one he likes is changing and it may not be for the better.I suck at summaries. Sorry.KaiRay.Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. ( If I did, I would keep Kai and Ray all to myself.)

Authors Note: I'm not familiar with the second and third season of Beyblade as where I live we just finished the first and are now mid way through the third. It's very confusing for me so I'm going to act as if there was no seasons after the first for this Fic, so please humour me. Thank you :)

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Five boys sat in a bus. Three were talking.

Well. The one was. The other two listened.

A boy sat in one corner. He , Kai, was the leader of the group that occupied the bus. He always took times like this to observe his team mates. He looked to the three and compared them. The talkative one. Tyson. Was the noisiest, rudest and hot headedest in the group.

He frowned. _' Was that even a word.'_

His clothes suited his personality. Blue shorts and knee high socks covered the lower half (Thankfully in Kai's opinion). A yellow shirt peaked out from under a red jacket. Messy hair was covered with a red and blue cap. Brown eyes peaked out from under that mop of blue/black hair. Kai smirked. Messy posture for a messy person. He cringed inwardly as he remembered that morning at breakfast. He, Ray and Kenny had lost their appetites when Tyson joined them.

Next on his list was the blonde. Max.

A bubbly and hyper boy as ever there was. His green shirt and orange pants gave away the fact he was an American boy. Blonde hair bounced as he himself jumped up and down on his seat. Tyson had given him coffee again and now they were all being forced to suffer as he worked it off by annoying everyone else. Blue eyes sparkled as he turned and smiled at Kai. Kai shook his head.

_' Suger high fluff brain.'_

He turned his attention on the other. He sat in the chair across from Tyson and Max, typing as usual as Tyson talked. Kai grinned. Now for the Chief. Kenny.

He wore plain clothes and had a mop of caramel coloured hair that fell over his eyes. Like most computer lovers he had glasses. He was shy and easily scared. Kai smirked. But he could be bossy when he wished to. Even bossier then Kai, but unlike Kai he was soft so it wasn't minded by the others. Well except for Kai.

They were all different. His own attire was a black tank top and grey cargo pants. Black boots covered his feet. He wore red gloves with metal fins on the sides. A white scarf ended his own choice. His two tone hair consisted of slate coloured bangs that were spaced in the front and the back was blue. He purposely kept them apart. But one person saw them mixed. _' How couldn't he, we sleep in the same room.' _ Kai thought with a wry smile.

He knew they thought him cold. But they all reflected their homelands. His was Russia, cold and harsh. Tyson was Japanese. Though he didn't really show it. Max was your typical American boy. Outgoing. Kenny was Japanese as well. Technology was a must. Then there was their last member. A Chinese boy. A neko-jin to be exact. He hadn't understood the word till he met Ray.

Golden eyes, cat eyes, were the first thing you saw. His long raven coloured hair was also very eye catching. he had wrapped it in a white binding. It was like a cats tail. Sometimes flicking as he moved. When Ray smiled sharp white fangs made their presence known. He wore a white chinese top...._' What had Ray called his outfit again?'_ Kai shook his head. His top had the yin yang symbol on the back. As did the bandana thing he wore. His pants were blue and he wore black shoes. A neko-jin. Kai had never seen one before Ray. He had found out after that it meant humanoid cat. It suited Ray. He was cat-like in everything. From the way he watched everything with a mixture of feline curiosity and wariness to his insistant need to stay clean.

Kai laughed to himself as he remembered when Tyson had 'accidentally' pushed Ray into a mud puddle. The neko-jin refused to come out of the bathroom till he was clean, all he while muttering insults to Tyson. Most of them belittling the others intelligence. Kai had almost broke down laughing when they had come back. Ray was covered from head to toe in mud, He looked utterly adorable as he growled and hissed in his fury. Then cursed Tyson for being born. Kai had been woken up that night to Ray's noises as he tried to get some unseen dirt from his hair. He had been sitting on his bed, with his long river of raven hair flowing over his shoulder and onto the bed as he went through every bit. Growling once in a while as he found a bit of dirt.

Then there was his love for anything that had dairy products in it. Kai had been amused when he caught the neko-jin as he went for a late night fridge raid. Ray couldn't deny it as Kai had caught him eating some of the vanilla ice cream.

Out of them all he was the only one Kai couldn't figure out. He could never out stare him. Nor could he stop himself from taking little peeks at him when he slept.

He looked behind himself to where Ray sat. He almost laughed to find that he had curled up and fallen asleep. Kai had to admit it was a clever thing to do.

_' Maybe I'll join him..... What!... Did I just say that..'_ He fought the blush. _' I mean I'll also go to sleep. I didn't mean literarly join him.'_ He lay down on his three seater and started to doze.

_' Well not now anyway.'_

Kai sat up in his bed. He had that dream again. Why did it always come at the most unexpected times. He looked around himself. With a tired sigh he lay back down and closed his eyes.

_' I'll think about it tommorrow.' _He promised himself silently.

To be continued.

Yamireikon: Well hope you liked it. Please reveiw. Give suggestions, critisism, praise even total nonsense. All is welcome! Sorry for spelling errors.


	2. Journeys2

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai sat in his room at the hotel. It had been almost six years since he last saw his old team mates. A lot could happen in that time.

Tyson, Max and Kenny were still in Japan. They all attended the same University. Kenny was studying Computer Sciences and Technology, Max was studying Robotics and Tyson was doing a Course in Management and Teaching.

Kai smirked as he read the magazine. Of all of them Tysons was the most unbelievable. Kai suddenly stopped in mid smirk.

'_I wonder what Ray is doing?'_

He shook his head, why was he thinking about him again. If he closed his eyes he could see Ray, curled up and sleeping on the buses seats. A ringing phone shook him out of his thoughts.

" Hello. Kai speaking."

"KAI! It's Max. Where've you been. We've been looking for you everywhere."

Kai smiled. _' Typical.'_

"What is the matter?"

" Well. My mom is inviting all the Bladebreakers to our house. To celebrate the sixth anniversary. Also to bring us all together as Mr. Dickinson wants to talk to us."

Kai nodded to himself. " Who is coming?"

He heard Max giggle. " Tyson, me, you, Kenny and Ray. All of us."

" Okay. I'll be on the next plane to..."

Another giggle." America. Los Angeles"

" I'll be on the next plane to L.A."

" Oh. Before I forget. Ray will be on a flight from China to England. If you want a travelling buddy ."

Kai grinned mentally." Okay. Tell him I'll meet him in England."

"Kay. Bye Kai. See you in three days!"

"Bye Max."

Kai closed his cell and put it back in it's case. He started packing his bag. As he did this thoughts chased eachother in his head.

_' So I'm meeting Ray in England. I wonder how much he has changed. Maybe he has grown taller, like Kenny has. Or maybe he hasn't changed at all.'_

Kai looked at the book he had. All the others had kept in touch. Kai would never admit it but he missed them all. Even Tysons stupid names. He had gotten a letter and pictures from Max. It had shown Max, Kenny and Tyson standing infront of their University. All of them had grown taller, especially Kenny. He was now Max's height. Kai knew that Max was slightly shorter than Tyson and Tyson was a few inches shorter than he himself was.

_' How tall is Ray?'_

"GGRR!!!!" He growled in frustration. He had finished his bag so he went to bed. Maybe sleep would make the illusive memory go away. _' Huh. Fat chance.'_

Before he could think anything more, sleep claimed him as it's slave for the night.

To be continued.

Yamireikon: Sorry it's so short but I'll try to make up for it later.


	3. Journeys3

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai woke up with a start. He looked to the other side of the bed. No one there.

_' But it was so real... He was here with me.'_

He rubbed his eyes and got up. Glancing at his watch told him he had two hours to get ready and get to the airport. Plenty of time for a shower and breakfast. So he did this.

Coming out less than half an hour later, he walked to the fridge. His hair was wet and hanging in his face. Sighing he pushed the sopping bangs from his face and grabbed the orange juice and what not for a quick breakfast. He ate at a moderate pace, once in awhile yawning. Before he knew it he was on the plane and waiting to land in England.

_' Wow. That was the quickest trip I've ever taken. Now to find Ray.'_

Max had sms'd him before he boarded the plane to tell him Ray would meet him at one of the Coffee shops at the Airport. He walked around for a few minutes only to be tapped on the shoulder by a young man that looked to be his age. He gasped.

Staring back at him was another 19 year old boy. He was almost half a head shorter than him. He wore black cargo pants and a red sleeveless zip up top. He wore red and black tennis shoes. But Kai barely took all this in, his focus was on the boy's face. Golden feline eyes looked at him from under familiar wild raven hair, no longer restrained by the white bind but now flowing down like a dark waterfall. A white fang glinted as the other boy smirked.

" Good to see you too Kai." Came a deep but melodious voice, laced with amusement.

" Hi Ray. Long time no see." He managed to answer, with more calm than he felt.

Ray nodded." Max told me to meet you here at a coffe shop. Problem was he didn't tell me which one so I waited at the terminal. I almost didn't see you though."

Kai nodded." Same here." He felt a slight flutter in his chest as Ray laughed. " Come on. I've been here since this morning. Our flight is only at Six tonight. Have you eaten?"

Kai shook his head." Not since I left this morning."

Ray nodded and picked up his bag. "Come. I know a nice place that gives edible food. We can eat there while we wait." Kai nodded and picked up his own bag, following Ray to a small but bright little restuarant.

After they both ordered and waited for their meals to come, Kai watched Ray as he sat there. He took in the neko-jins face. His boyishly cute features had been transormed into the refined, sleek beauty he was observing. The well proportioned body had changed. Ray had always been fit, but when you're thirteen you're still a bit of a child. Now the clothes molded with the muscled body underneath them. He wasn't bulky, like Tyson had become. Nor was he willowy like Max and Kenny, rather he was lean. Perfect. Kai smiled mentally. Ray had changed more than the others. They all still kept to their old choice in garments. Max still wore green and orange, Tyson liked blue and red with yellow and Kenny still wore a tie. He himself still kept to cargo pants and at times wore his scarf. Ray had swopped his chinese outfit of white, blue and yellow accenting for this. Kai wanted to grin. It certainly suited the other.

The colours brought out his tanned skin. The red strangely enough gave emphasis to his amber eyes. Kai almost shook his head. _'Bad Kai, mustn't think like that. You haven't seen him for how long. He probably has a girlfriend, maybe Mariah. Well I may as well ask him.'_

"So what have you been doing for the past six years?" He watched as Ray shrugged. "Stuff. After Tyson won the Tournament and we split I went back to China, after awhile I left. I've been staying in Germany for the past five years." Kai frowned." But Max said you were coming from China?" Ray sighed." It's a long story. Anyway I'm studying to become a Pediatrician. I'm hoping I'll be able to work anywhere since I've learnt all the main languages. Other than that I've been blading. You?"

"Well. I stayed in Russia after you guys left. My granfather died so he left everything to me. I've been doing Tourism and Economics." Kai frowned as Ray chuckled." What?" Ray shook his head." Nothing. I just never took you for the people type." Kai frowned. His eyes grew wide as he realised what Ray meant." I happen to have developed some good people skills since last time you saw me. Thank you very much." Ray nodded but still laughed. Kai growled playfully." Hey I'm not the one who disapeared."

Ray froze. Kai went to apologise when Ray shook his head." I deserved that." He seemed to hesitate before speaking again." Somethings are better left unknown Kai. I had my reasons for breaking all contact. Lets leave it at that." Kai nodded. Their meals came and they ate in silence. Kai glanced to his companion. Ever since that comment Ray had become distant. he wracked his brain for something to say." So how is Lee and the others?" Ray looked at him, cold golden eyes shone at Kai." Wouldn't know. Haven't spoken to them for over four years." Kai nodded, mentally kicking himself. He resumed eating his meal. His thoughts wondered back to Ray. _' What did he mean by things being better off not known. He's starting to sound like I did when we first met. A Pediatrician huh. He can give me a house visit any day.' _Kai almost choked on his steak. Earning him a funny look from Ray. HE didn't notice though. _' Where did THAT come from!!!!!! Okay calm down. Just keep the thoughts in the head and nothing can go wrong.' _With this thought in mind he resumed eating his food. Not once glancing at his amber eyed companion. Nor did he notice as those eyes slitted then went back to normal.

Kai and Ray split the bill and gathered their luggage. Kai watched as Ray walked slightly ahead of him. Kai frowned. Was that a shudder that went through Ray. He sped up." Whats up Ray?" Ray shook his head then took a deep breathe. He looked up at Kai." I'd rather talk about it some other time okay. maybe when we get to Max's." Kai nodded and watched Ray board the plane.

What had happened to change Ray so much? Where was the Ray that had smiled after his fight with Bryan. That had told Tyson they would always be friends no matter where they were. Though Ray had smiled he had yet to see the same smile Ray would always give when they were younger. he sighed._' I'm going to figure out what is bothering you Ray, and when I do you wont be able to hide anything from me.'_

Kai made this silent vow as he walked into the tunnel leading to the plane. He didn't know what he would find out, but whatever it was his feelings for Ray would never change.

Six years ago a certian neko-jin managed to break the ice that had surrounded Kai. Now Kai was going to return the favour. Whether it led to his ruin, he didn't care. All that mattered was Ray and what he meant to him. With these thoughts in his head, Kai got on to the plane. Leaving behind England and entering much more than he ever thought possible.

To be continued

Yamiraykon: I haven't really been to any airports except the one and it's not that big. No offense Restuarants at airports but I'm basing this off of the Airport I've been to and the place I ate at earned me a trip to the restroom. YUCK! Please review. It is much appreciated.:)


	4. Journeys4

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

" Kai wake up."

Kai woke to find Ray sitting up properly and buckling up. Kai nodded and buckled himself in. His moment of disoreintation was short lived as he remembered the last day in a half of events. He looked at Ray again. Since he incident in the restuarant Ray had avoided eye contact and had not spoken to him since they boarded the plane. Kai felt his body jerk as the plane landed and came to a stop.

The two waited for all the other passengers to leave then got up and walked through the tunnel. Kai found himself watching Ray's every movement. He had forgotten the feline grace the other blader possesed. No one moved like Ray. He almost stopped.

_' Come to think of it. Not even the other white tigers were so...... feline.'_ He looked to Ray again. Could that be part of the problem. He and Ray both looked up as a blonde streak flew towards them at a speed Kai didn't think was even legal. Said object connecting and plowing the unsuspecting neko-jin next to him.

" Ray. You came. Wow you grew bigger. Like the clothes. Hows China. How was the flight. You wont..." Max was cut off by Ray covering his mouth with his hand. " One question at a time please. Hello to you too Max." Max giggled and climbed off the flattened Ray. Kai and Ray grabbed thier bags and followed Max to the car. Max opened the boot and they put their stuff in and closed the boot. Ray stopped when Max climbed in the drivers.

" Max what are you doing?" Ray said. Max smiled." I'm about to take you guys to my place." Ray just gave a slight 'hn' and got in the back. Kai almost laughed as Ray put the seatbelt on. He followed suit after Max pulled out and took off. _' I really should trust Ray's instincts.'_ He mentally thought.

After two hours of nerve wracking near death experiences for the unfortunate passengers they arrived at a huge house. Max started chatting away as the two climbed out and got their bags from the boot. Kai looked to Ray worriedly as the other sighed. _'What is wrong with him?'_ Kai wondered. His musing was cut short by a noise inside. He followed Max and Ray into the house.

It was one of those two storey houses. The walls were off white and had some pictures and paintings on. Kai grinned as he realised that all the stuff in the house was the latest and greatest to be had. He grinned._ ' Just like them.'_ Max led them through the house. Showing them all the rooms. Each persons room was a reflection of that person. Max's room was bright and full of green and orange. He had clippings and posters of beyblades and bands. A computer sat in one corner with a printer, scanner and head phones. Micheal's room was full of pictures of Baseball players and autographs. Kai almost laughed when he realised that the bedspread had little Baseballs on. The next on their list was Steve's room. it wasn't much of a surprise to see that the dominant theme was FootballThe same with Eddy's, except his theme was Basketball of course.

They came to Emily's room. Max stood infront and then suddenly turned to Ray." I think I hear Tyson." Ray frowned then shrugged and went to check if he was there. Max quickly pulled the frowning Kai into the room. Kai's eyes widened as he realised why Max didn't want Ray in Emily's room. There on one side of her wall was a huge poster. Kai almost grinned as he recognised where it was taken from. There stood Ray seeming to have just launched Driger, said bit beast had been placed behind him. Like always Ray's eyes were slitted. Fangs bared in a feral grin. Underneath was Ray's name and the Bladebreakers symbol in slashed writing. Max grinned." Thats not all." Kai followed him to a closet and Max opened it to reveal a shrine on one side. The inside was covered with pictures and articles concerning Ray. Kai looked to Max as they both fought back their chuckles. It seemed a certian Tennis star had a major crush on the neko-jin. Kai almost growled._' Ray is mine.' _ He stopped in surprise._' Where'd that come from. Since when did I consider him mine.... Great now I'm thinking of him as a possesion. Nice one Hiwatari.'_

Max led him out and closed the door. Ray walked up." Max you are a flipping lier you little twerp." Max laughed." Well never mind. Anyway the last room is locked so we cant check out Emily's room." Ray nodded and suddenly stopped." Max why are all the AllStars staying with you?" Max grinned." My mom finds it easier. Plus it helps with their school work, since we have all these computers and stuff." The other two nodded. All three looked up as the front door opened and argueing voices were heard.

" I dont care what you say. We haven't heard from Ray in six years. Even Kai spoke to us more often, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't pitch at all....." Tyson stopped as he came face to face with the person in question. He laughed nervously." Uh. HI Ray. Kai. When did you guys get here?" Ray silently turned and picked up his bag from next to the door, all watched as he opened the door and walked out. Eight speechless people looked to the now open door. Kai seemed to come out of his stupor first and rushed after Ray.

It didn't take him long as Ray was at the bus stop." Ray. Dont leave, Tyson's an idiot . He never thinks before he talks, you know that." He stopped sudenly.

" Ray."

Kai's voice wavered as he saw Ray stand there. Ray was trying to make out as if the comment had just annoyed him, but Kai saw his shoulders tremble as he tried to suppress the sobs. He watched as one crystaline drop made it's trail down the curve that was Ray's cheek. Kai wanted to go to him and brush it and his pain away. After he took a shuddering breath, Ray turned to face him. Kai felt his heart skip. This was Ray. He stood before him in all his beauty and grace, never had he seen anyone so much like Ray. He moved forward and led the other to the vacant bench. "Ray what is the matter?" He just shook his head." I haven't been through all of this and come now just to be spoken of like that. Does he think so little of me as to think that I wouldn't come." Ray suddenly stood up." Who does he think he is. How dare he think he has the right to judge me. Where was he when I needed my friends, when I ..." He stopped shaking his head. Kai moved forward and without thinking hugged Ray. Ray froze for a few moments then returned the hug. " Thank you Kai." "Don't mention it. Thats what friends are for." Ray nodded and smiled. Kai frowned when Ray's eyes seemed to glaze over. "Ray, are you alright?" Ray nodded slowly. He looked up to Kai." I just feel, odd." Kai almost cried out in alarm when Ray fell into his arms, needless to say Kai caught him. He held the shivering body to his as he pulled out his cell. He phoned Max." Max, I dont have time to talk, We're at the bus stop. Get here now." He hung up and held the neko-jin closer." It's going to be okay. Just hold on. Everythings going to be Okay." Ray suddenly latched onto him and whimpered." Don't go. Don't leave me alone." Kai just held him closer." I wont go. I promise." He hugged the other even closer, if it were possible, as he felt him pass out.

Kai lifted the neko-jin and stood as he saw Max's car. Without a word the door was opened and he got in. Max drove them back and Kai silently took him up to the roo that Max had led him to. Since there were so many visiting, they were sharing. He laid Ray on the bed gently and began to remove his wet clothes. He turned to Kenny. " Get me a bowl of water and ice blocks. Max get me a towel." He glared at Tyson as Judy came in." What's wrong?" Kai turned his attention back to Ray as Max brought the towel and Kenny placed the bowl next to Kai." He's burning up. He just passed out and started shivering. I couldn't get him to stop." Judy nodded and went to phone a friend of hers. Kai carried on sponging Ray's face. He shushed him when he whimpered again. He alternated from soothing Ray and glaring at Tyson, who for his part looked utterly miserable. Kai frowned mentally._' Could it be that Ray has one more admirer. Humph. They'll have to get through me first.'_

1 HOUR LATER

A man who looked to be in his late thirties walked to Ray. He knelt next to the shivering boy lying on the bed. Without looking up from his examination he spoke to Kai."Tell me exactly what happened." Kai nodded as he looked at Ray with worry." There was an arguement and Ray left, I followed him and tried to stop him. We were just talking and he got upset. I calmed him down and thats when he passed out.... What is wrong with him?" The man didn't answer as a frown marred his features. He turned to Judy." Where is this boy from?" Judy stopped then answered." China. Why?" The man smiled." Well I thought I recognised him. Though it's been a number of years since I was called in for something like this." Kai looked at him suspiciously." Like what?" The man looked to Judy. She stared at Kai then turned to him." Tell them Jaco." Jaco nodded." I'm sure you know what your friend is." The others nodded." A neko-jin.So." Max said a little impatiently. Jaco shook his head." Not just any neko-jin." He turned Ray on his side and revealed the now bare back. All gasped as they saw what Jaco knew to be there, when Kai had taken the shirt off he hadn't turned Ray on his side so the secret was not seen.

Kai's mind started to work again._'Oh Ray. Why did you not tell me?'_

To be continued...

Yamiraykon: Sorry, had to end there. I'm trying for suspense, but I'm not sure if i managed it. Oh well, please reveiw, whether critism/suggestions or plain whatever. I'm not from America so I actually have no idea if that is what you call it. Plerase dont be offended. Me sorry.


	5. journeys5

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Jaco belongs to me.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai was in shock as he sat watching the sleeping boy infront of him. HE thought HE had secrets! His were bad, but Ray's. Kai shook his head._' How did we not see any of the signs. They were there the whole time, yet none of us saw them.'_ He looked up as Ray gave a soft moan of pain and turned over. He became still again. Kai couldn't help but go over what Jaco had told them. His earlier encounter with the raven haired blader allowed him to fully understand the boy and his history. Could Kai do the same? He wasn't so sure.

FLASHBACK

Jaco looked at each of them in turn. " It seems that none of you have any idea what you're friend is." They remained silent. It was all the answer he needed. "Then let me begin." He sat on the chair." As you know neko-jins have lived in China just as long as any other race. But the neko-jins you know. Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary. They aren't true neko-jins. They have their looks, but not their abilities." Kai frowned." Abilities?" Jaco gave him a reproving look for interrupting." I'm getting to that. In the old times there were many clans of true neko-jins. One being the White tigers. They were by far the fiercest and strongest of all, they were also protectors, none attacked their land for fear of meeting their own death there.The other clans had a great respect and fear for them as they were not only a warrior clan but also one with nature, it was said the first White tiger who walked was blessed by the Gods. Blessed with the ability to talk to it's animal counterpart, even become one. In return the first White tiger gave his word that the clan would defend it's weaker cousins. To the end. Less than one hundred years ago there was a great battle. The White tiger clan was chasing back the Mountian wolf clan. They were greatly outnumbered but they never backed down. Men and woman fought and died in that battle. Till all that was left of their mighty clan was a handful of children and one elder. In hopes of keeping the pure blood the other mixed neko-jins were forbidden to wed a White tiger. It seemed that the clan would return till it was realised that there were not enough for such a thing to happen. Still there was no mixing. So slowly the clan died out till there were a man and woman left. They had one child, a boy. He was given the mark of the tiger. As the last he was to bear it and complete the oath the first White tiger made. To protect till the last tiger was laid to rest."

All looked to Ray on the bed. Judy frowned." But if such a race existed why didn't the rest of the world know?" Jaco grinned." None of you knew about Lee's and the others village. The tigers were the most secretive and elusive. Unless they wished for you to find them, you wouldn't find them. As for Ray, he is the last. Just like the others he is treated with respect and also fear. None know what the full legend is. Only a White tiger knows. They are born with the knowledge." Max cocked his head to the side." How'd you know so much?"

Jaco smiled fondly at the sleeping boy." I got lost in the forest. I was led out by an elusive spirit. It turned out to be a young boy. I was welcomed into their home since I had no accomodations. In the three weeks I stayed there I was allowed to see them for who they were. Similar yet different to anyone I had ever met. Ray was barely five when we met but he already understood anything said to him, no matter how complicated and could fight as well as many a master I had seen. But he had a love for blading. I would often follow him as he went to Lee's village to blade with them. None of them were old enough to realise what he was, but he knew not to be seen by adults. I had asked about this and Miriam, His mother explained that though White tigers were respected, other tribes found them unusual and thus were untrustworthy and aggressive towards them. I was blessed to spend that time with them but I had to go to the village." He placed a hand softly on Ray's before continueing." I reached their cottage to find it wrecked. I searched all over but could find nothing but splatters of blood and a few strange men lying on the ground. I followed the blood trail and came across Gale, Ray's father. He had been killed. I feared for Miriam and Ray so I carried on. Not much further I found her in the similar state. She begged me to find Ray and take him somewhere safe. I promised her before she died. I heard yelling and struggling and was led to the top of White tiger falls. There were three men driving Ray closer to the edge. I couldn't move. I was so afraid they would hurt him. I didn't realise how powerful even a child could be. Before I knew it everything went white and then they were gone. Whatever had happened had caused a land slide. Ray didn't have much of a choice. It was jump or be crushed. He jumped. By the time I got to the bottom of the falls he had washed up on shore. I took him to the nearest village, which happened to be the one he played at and got him medical attention. After much argueing between the elders he was allowed to stay but was given no help. He lived on his own and took care of himself. I worried about him but he proved me wrong. I went to China four years ago to see him and found he had left. Mariah explained there had been an arguement between Ray and Lee. From what she said one of the other elders used Lee's friendship against them and caused a fight. Lee took a swing at Ray and Ray just walked out. The next day he was gone. I've been trying to track him down since then. It is almost time."

Kai stood." For what?"

" For this tiger to fulfill his duty. Whether he is freed by death or life. He is nineteen. Soon the ceremony will be performed and he will be ready. I must take him back to China. She cannot come here."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai sighed as he pushed a stray lock from Ray's face. _'Why Ray? Didn't you trust me?' _ He suddenly froze as he heard those words echo in his head, but it wasn't his voice.

Rather it was a yong boy of thirteen. Earnest golden eyes bore into his own. Raven hair fluttered in the cold air.

_"Why cant you trust us Kai? Why don't you trust me?" _

To be continued


	6. Journeys6

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Jaco is mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai watched as Jaco spoke to Ray. He had woken up less than half an hour after his secret had been revealed. Kai was shocked to see a very different side of the neko-jin. Not even his betrayal had caused those eyes to shine with such anger. Or was it hurt.

FLASHBACK

All in the room turned to the bed as it's occupant seemed to awaken. Ray looked at each of them in confusion, his amber gaze resting on Jaco. He didn't look happy. Something passed between the two and Ray looked at his hands nervously. Kai restrained himself from going to comfort him. His movement was halted by the whispered answer to Jaco's unasked question.

"I'm not ready."

END OF FLASHBACK

Now Jaco was trying to convince Ray that he was ready. In Kai's opinion he wasn't doing very well.

"Ray, you have nothing to fear. All of the White tigers must go through this ritual." Ray shook his head to interrupt." No they dont. The last time it was done was after the First was murdered. No other has been able to go through it. I'm not doing it." Jaco sighed in frustration. He didn't want to use this tactic but he had to." Well then Ray. Your parents lives obviously meant nothing to you. They died so that you could live to perform the ritual." He gave Ray a side long glance." It seems the last of the White tigers died with Miriam and Gale."

Kai looked up as he heard a strangled cry. His eyes widened as he saw Ray slowly sink to the ground. Jaco just stood there. _' What did he say to Ray? I wish I had been listening better.'_ He rushed to his side only to have another block it. A woman with short auburn hair stood between him and Ray. Kai easily recognised her as a neko-jin. The fangs were a dead give away.

"Stay out of this. This is between our kind, not yours." She hissed as Kai still seemed to move towards Ray. A voice cut through her next words." You're wrong Kiara. This has nothing to do with you. Dont place us in the same race because we aren't." Both looked to Ray. He was standing there. All signs of his pain were gone as he stood facing the other. She in turn hissed. By this time the other Bladebreakers and the AllStars had joined them. All as confused as Kai and Jaco.

"Kiara, what is he talking about?" Jaco asked uncertianly. This wasn't Ray. Atleast not the Ray he knew and judging from Kai's expression, not the Ray he knew either. Ray smiled ferally, revealing glistening white fangs. His eyes slitted to that unnervingly feline sight and he seemed to become slightly bigger. Kiara for her credit was standing still like a deer caught in headlights. Ray walked to stand almost directly infront of her." Next time be more careful what you say. We are two very different... Races. Never forget that." Kiara growled as he turned as started to walk away. She was angry. She knew she had asked for that, but she still wished to get even." Atleast I protect those I love." You have deserted them all. Some mighty White tiger you have become. You can never hope to be one of them, the Gods decided that the line should end and it did. With your parents. You are even less of a neko-jin then I am." She regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. Ray froze mid-step. He slowly turned. His pupils were barely there, she was in trouble. He wasn't angry. He was PISSED! She stepped back as he came towards her. She had never denied the boy's grace and beauty, unnatural even in the eyes of fellow neko-jins. But now it was.... eery. She never understood why it was said that the most beautiful things in nature are often times the most deadly. She understood now. Her back met with a wall as she pressed against it. She had no where to run now. Ray was less than a foot from her. He pulled his arm back and it flashed. Her eyes closed as she waited for the stinging pain of a punch across her jaw. It never came. She felt a gust next to her face and trembled. Gasps caught her curiousity and she opened her eyes.

Ray stood there still. His fist was right next to her shoulder. She looked next to it to see the wall there was gone. She felt woozy. Ray looked her dead in the eye. Her green eyes were outmatched by blazing amber. She hurriedly looked away. Her granmother had told her of the tigers eyes. All that she had said was true. They were frightening. Ray stepped back, pulling her out of her thoughts." Be thankful that wasn't your head. Don't test my patience again. I will not be so understanding next time." He turned and walked out into the woods that lay next to Max's house. He disapeared into the forest, vanishing like a ghost. Kiara almost laughed._ ' How ironic. He is the last of his kind and is already a ghost.' _Her gaze shifted slyly to Kai. _' A ghost with a heart, no matter how dark it is.'_

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kai was walking through the woods, looking for his missing tiger. He smiled as he realised what he had said. HIS tiger. Would Ray mind such a thought. He had seen how Ray had treated Kiara. Kai shivered. That wasn't Ray. That was something else. Someone else. He would find Ray and bring him back. Back to him, for good.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise that he was being watched.

A pair of fiery eyes followed his movements with it's unblinking gaze. A predatory smile surfaced on rosy, full lips. It was almost time. It could feel it. The hunt would be on soon. Looking to the sky, watching with slight awe as the sun went down and the colours blended into each other, making an enchanting scene. The eyes shifted back to the Russian as he walked. There was a full moon tonight. Perfect. A feeling came over. Frowning at the feelings directed towards the one walking about. What was he searching for? Something niggled in the back of that dark mind. Giving a slight growl at disgust at these feelings the shadow moved forward. Waiting for the right moment. The grin returned as it saw it come. The other leant down to dip his hand in the water of the pond. The shadow leapt.

Kai heard a noise and turned. The cry of surprise was cut short as He came face to face with seemingly pure wildness.White flashed and eyes widened.

Another cry echoed in the forest. Cut short before it truly began. Not that anyone would hear anyway. Everything was still. Silence returned.

A red liquid started to drop onto the grass next to the pond. The moon was reflected by that pond. It's colour..... Amber.

To be continued..

Yamireikon: Hope you like it. I had to re-write it twice before I was happy. If you have any suggestions or comments then click on reveiw and do just that.

Thank you to Reis#1gurl for such a nice review. it is really nice to know you like it so much. Thank you for also putting me on your favourites. I am honoured. Hope you like he rest of the story. If not give me a review to say so.


	7. Journeys7

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Jaco and Kiara are mine, as well as the plot. Unless of course another has it or the series are similar.... I'm rambling aren't I. Sorry!

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai looked down at his side. His shirt was slashed. A thin line of blood dripped onto the grass. He looked up to his assailant only to come face to face with the same amber eyes he dreamt about so many times. Except they weren't really the same. Not to Kai anyway.

These eyes were cold, wild. Evil. Kai couldn't help but shudder as he looked at Ray. The usually beautiful face was contorted into a snarl. Fangs gleamed from under those red lips, blood stained lips. He knew Ray would never intentionally hurt him, but like this he proved to have no problems slicing him. He winced slightly as he moved and the skin tore. A hiss greeted his movements. He looked from his torn side to the crouching tiger. Fear took hold of every nerve in his body, making it impossible for him to move as the other slowly approached him.

He was caught in his morbid fascination. Crimson eyes went from the amber eyes down, taking in the bunched muscles that screamed to be freed. He gulped. He was facing a predator, pure and simple. Now he understood Kiara's fear for Ray. He felt fear and he was in love with the creature. Creature. He almost frowned at the word. Ray was many things. Beautiful, mysterious, enchanting, smart, brave and a thousand others, but a creature. No. He was pulled from these thoughts by a chuckle. He looked up to see Ray less than two metres from him. A smile graced his features, but it didn't soften them. "I can smell your fear Kai. You are practically pouring it out into the air." Kai shivered at the voice. It wasn't Ray's, atleast not only Ray's. It was in essence the neko-jin's deep and soft voice, but it had a gravely edge that wasn't Ray. It spoke of more dangerous and darker things. Ray laughed at Kai's shiver. His laugh was cut short as another body collided with his.

Kiara leapt away before the tiger could regroup and attack. She landed next to Kai, followed by the rest of the group. Ray's smile was gone and he seemed surprised. Kai watched in amazement as he seemed to become smaller again. His eyes lost their darkness. Kai watched in fear as Ray looked around in confusion. He stepped forward slightly."Ray?" THe other lifted his head hesitantly. Amber eyes met crimson as the silence filled the emptiness. Kai never got an answer. Ray's eyes closed and his body relaxed. He felt Kai him. He was safe, Kai wouldn't let them hurt him. Ray mentally shivered. They would hurt Kai if he tried to get in the way. No, he would protect Kai. With these thoughts in mind he let go his hold on consciousness and welcomed the peace of it's counterpart. He never heard Kai's worried voice. Nor feel Jaco shaking him. He felt, saw and heard nothing. Nothing but silence.

Kai sat with Jaco at Ray's bedside. It had been almost four days since the incident, Kai was confused. The only person who could help him was staring at the unconciouss neko-jin lying before them. After waiting a few moments in, for him, uncomfortable silence he spoke.

" What is happening to him?" Jaco looked up, frowning at Kai. His gaze returned to Ray." He is to turn 19 in less than a week. As the last he has certian obligations, and abilities. He must perform the ritual on his birthday. It is a binding ritual. It binds the white tiger with the human side." He almost laughed at Kai's confusion." Let me explain things more for you. When everything was still young and the Earth was still a child there were said to be ten tribes. These ten tribes were the original and true neko-jins. The Black lions, the Mountian cats, the Desert cats, the Jungle cats, the Snow leopards and the White tigers. All of them were guardians. The lions guarded the lands that the White tiger team's village lives in, the Mountian cats guarded the mountians, Desert cats the desert, the Jungle cats the jungle and the Snow leopards the top mountians where there is snow. The White tigers were the protectors of all. None knew where they lived, only that it was somewhere in the Valley of the tigers. While the other tribes started to mix with the normal people the White tigers refused. They would keep the blood pure so that there would always be guardians. Time passed and they were forgotten, becoming nothing but a legend. Then came the raids on the villages. The Mountian wolves have always been vicious, but this was far worse. They thought themselves strong enough to attack the main village, which is the village that Lee and the others live in, they got an enormous surprise when they got there. They weren't greeted by the weaker and more submissive inhabitants of the valley. Their opponents were far faster and stronger than any 'normal' neko-jin. Those that managed to survive and returned telling stories of flitting shadows with glittering eyes and sharp claws. Creatures that could take the shape of man and beast. That had cut them down in open fields and through the forest. But mostly they spoke of the leader of this mysterious tribe. It was said he had golden cat-like eyes that seemed to shine with inner fire, dark midnight hair and a slender but powerful body. One had come face to face with the leader. He had told his tribe that he had marks, like tiger stripes on his face. But none believed him. Till they attacked again and met the leader themselves. Many vicious and bloody battles ensued afterwards. The Mountians wolves didn't have the strength of the tigers, but they had the numbers. The last battle was fought in the a place called Moon tigress glade. It is now the resting place of those that fought. None go there save one today. None but he is allowed admittance to that place."

Kai nodded, his thoughts following Jaco as he looked to Ray. Jaco nodded." Yes. He is the only one allowed there. He is given the right to mourn the loss of his family, and his tribe. Unlike our.... kind he feels their abscence. It was a bleesing to the tigers of old. But a curse for him." Kai frowned." Why?" Jaco smiled sadly. " They would never be alone. They could talk to eachother whenever they wished. Ray had that same bond with his parents, it is in the blood. Unlike the tigers of old he has no others. He feels the lack of others as his mind will forever be open to the tigers, though none will ever answer his call." Kai nodded sadly. Rembering the times he had yelled at Ray, he had told he other that he didn't understand how Kai felt. THe pain and lonliness. It was the other way around. Kai could ignore it. Ray couldn't. He softly placed his hand on Ray's. It was warm and relaxed. Jaco spoke again, pulling Kai out of his thoughts." When he has performed the ritual he will be given all the tigers of olds abilities." Kai frowned again as he realised he had no idea what they were. Jaco laughed again, then became serious." You cannot tell the others." Kai nodded, his eyes shiftig to Ray. _' Ray has kept my secrets, it's only fair I keep his.'_ Jaco seemed to be satisfied that Kai wouldn't tell." He will be a shapeshifter, changing from a neko-jin to a tiger. The ability to heal minor to slightly serious injuries is another. His link with Driger will increase, as will his speed and strength. His senses will be heightened and he will be telepathic. Oh yes, I forgot he will also be able to use his inner power as a shield and such.... I know there was something else... Something with children... Oh well. Those are the important ones." He paused as he looked at the stunned Russian.

Kai was in shock. _' Ray.......shapeshifter....telepathic... super strong and fast..... healing, How!!?'_

A soft moan broke his train of thought. He turned to the bed to see the object of their conversation stretch slightly. He couldn't help it as his eyes followed the way the tiger's muscles became taut as he stretched, a few pops accompanying it. Newly revealed amber eyes met his crimson gaze from under long black lashes. Kai's attention was drawn to Ray's uncovered side. Or more importantly, the stripes that adorned it!

To be continued


	8. Journeys8

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Jaco and Kiara are mine, as well as the plot.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai stood in awe. The other boy was sitting in the bed. Amber eyes stared into his crimson ones. He almost frowned as he watched them darken, making it seem like he was staring at a river of burning lava rather than the eyes of his friend. Ray broke eye contact with him, he looked down at his arms. Kai's gaze followed his as it took in the black stripes that made intricate and mystifying patterns on the tanned skin. Kai moved to take a look at his back. It was still there. Kai's eyes took in the design. How could he have missed it all these years. It was so beautiful.

Jaco watched as Kai looked Ray over. He knew what Kai was looking at. He had seen it long ago when he helped the villagers with Ray. His mind easily pulled up the image of the tattoo on the neko-jin's back. A white tiger, beautiful, wild, free. His face softened into a smile as he recalled the first time he saw it.

FLASHBACK

"Ray. What is that on your back" He watched as the raven haired child turned to look at him, his eyes returned to normal after his focus shifted. The blade on the ground slowed it's speed. "What do you mean" Came a soft reply. Soft. A good word to describe the voice, and it's owner. Well atleast when you first met him. Jaco had spent almost a week with them now. His first impression of his hosts son was a little insulting. But none could blame him. The boy was unusual. Raven hair framed a elf-like face. Large amber eyes shone from under those bangs. A white shirt and blue pants hid a thin and almost fragile looking body. The boy was like a forest spirit, Jaco always thought that there would be a day the boy walked into the forest and didn't return. He had spoke to Miriam about this. She had laughed and looked at her son. The same laugh that had greeted him when he had asked about the tattoo on the boy's back. She had told him the meaning. He had to admit the tiger was like Ray. Unnusual and unearthly. She had laughed again.

"He is unnusual. Special."

END OF FLASHBACK

_"He is unnusual. Special."_

Her words echoed in his head as he was pulled ot of his thoughts. His gaze returned to Ray. He seemed pale, tired. The incident the other night had taken more out of him then he would admit. Kai had not left his side the whole time. Jaco had fought back a smile when he found the Rusian asleep in the chair, his head resting on Ray's hand. He hoped there was something there, but at the same time hoped there wasn't. _' Can Kai still feel like this when he performs the ritual, will he still be there when Ray needs him?' _He hoped so. Ray was too important to be lost because of anothers stupidity. Jaco looked up as Kiara called him. She wouldn't enter the room, not with Ray there. Jaco got up and left the two.

" How you feeling" Kai asked as he watched Ray drift off. Ray looked up sharply, blushing at being caught." Fine." Kai frowned at the obvious lie. Changing the subject his mind hooked on a passing thought and he started again." So why did you leave China" He almost kicked himself as he saw the other flinch at the question. Ray took a deep breathe then spoke. Kai moved slightly forward so that he could hear the others words." I didn't belong there anymore." Kai almost laughed. _' Dont belong there! He is more Chinese then the others.' _ Before he could voice these thoughts Ray continued." I am no longer wanted in the village." Kai frowned. The amber eyes seemed dead, it frightened Kai. "Why" Ray gave a laugh, though it was void of any mirth." They fear me. Ever since that arguement with Lee. I was treated like I was evil, after awhile I got sick of it and left." Kai nodded. "What happened" Ray sighed." We were argueing. It was stupid really. Things got out of hand and he hit me. I dont know why, something snapped. Next thing I knew he was lying on the otherside of the fence. I had thrown or hit him through it. I was so scared I thought I might have killed him. After that everyone acted different. Even Ling treated me as if she feared I would harm Jin." Kai sighed. Ray had told him about Ling, his semi-foster mother and her nine year old son Jin. If she acted that way towards Ray then things were bad. Seeing Ray so hurt made him angry and sad at the same time.

Without thinking he sat on the side of the bed and gave Ray a hug. He felt Ray go stiff in surprise, then return the hug. Kai smiled as he held the other. He had been waiting a long time to do this. Too long for his liking. His attention was pulled back as a sob came from the other. He felt the tremor as another sob wracked the boys frame His anger returned and he hugged Ray with more emotion. Ray just cried softly. Kai sat there and tried his best to help the other. _' I wish I could take this all away Ray. But I can't and I'm sorry.'_

_' I know you do. Thank you.'_

Kai froze, his breathe hitched. He looked down at Ray to see the other was looking down. " How'd you... I mean.." Ray gave a shy grin." I can hear your thought's I never meant to, it just happened. Like I said Kai. Thanks." Kai found himself smiling. The smile was short lived as Kiara walked in." Jaco says we have to leave. Now." Ray nodded. He stood and grabbed his shirt, putting it on he grinned as he heard the rest of his friends enter the room. He turned to meet three bags standing next to them." We're coming with Ray." Ray nodded smiling." Thank you." They all smiled, even Kai. It seemed like another adventure for them. One they would meet together.

But for now they needed their sleep. Tyson's yawn was the biggest clue to this fact.

To be continued


	9. Journeys9

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Reis1gurl: Thank you thank you thank you. Did I say thank you enough. You are such a help, I'm glad you are enjoying this, even if you're my only reader I don't care. I have a pic if you ever wish for it. Black and white though. I agree he looks awesome in it. This is dedicated to you. HOpe you like it.

"Run. Don't look back. Just run!"

Looking up suddenly the young child frowned as his father ran into their little garden. He was covered in blood and breathing hard. Before he could question him arms wrapped themselves around him and he was lifted off the ground. Without another word his mother disapeared into the forest. her precious bundle clutched tightly to her.

Gale gave his son a last loving look. His green eyes trying to tell him it was okay. But it wasn't and nothing could make it different.

"Daddy!"

By the time they had reached the oak that marked the burial grounds of his ancestors, amber eyes were blurred by scalding tears. " Hush. hush my little one. I wont let them hurt you." Miriam tried to console her child. She knew that like her he had felt Gale's soul leave his earthly body. _' They wont get him too. Not if I can help it.' _Her mind yelled, she gave a low and menacing growl as the noises came closer.

Four men emerged from behind the clump of trees_.' Those monsters have come to finish us off.'_ She looked down at the whimpering child in her arms. So young, yet already a true reflection of their kind. Memories of her own family flooded her mind. The stories of her families heritage. They had been the leaders of the white tigers. She had seen scetches of him. She knew Ray was special. Jaco had said he was like a forest spirit. If only he knew the truth... No it was better this way.

"I love you my little tiger. Never forget me." She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Her green eyes met his. Amber was not a colour that was common in their kind. Another sign of his unusualness. They thought the other 'neko-jins' had amber eyes. It was a misconception, theirs was orange, like a cat. A house cat. Ray's wre like a tigers. Deep and deadly. But now they were wide in fear. She knew he was worried about her.

Stepping away she faced their attackers. Damn Mountian dogs. Thought they were wolves. Huh, they wished. With another angry hiss she attacked, looking over her shoulder she hissed out." Run. They cannot follow you to the holy place."

She didn't check to see if he was listening. Her ears caught his soft echo as he left. Without another thought on the matter she struck out. " NOW DOGS. Let US SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THIS TIGRESS!"

The young boy stepped into the grave yard. A scream split the air. He spun back. " Mommy." The faint squeak came out.

Another followed as a hand grabbed a slended arm, twisting it. The child turned hissing. Hissing was substituted for a cry of fear.

He had found him.

Kai woke to screaming. He jumped up when he realised the screaming was coming from the bed next to him. He rushed to the young neko-jin's side. After a moment though, and another soft cry of pain, he shook Ray gently. Ray shot up. Amber eyes wide, body rigid and chest heaving as he gulped down lungfuls of air.

Kai waited for him to calm down then moved forward. He sat next to Ray. Ray slowly looked up at him. Kai almost gave a cry of surprise and anger as he realised the yonger one was about to cry. He had no idea what Ray had seen, but it must have been bad. Kai moved forward and enveloped the trembling and sweat soaked body in a comforting embrace. It seemed to be the catalyst of an already long over due reaction.

Kai closed his eyes in frustration as his shoulder was bathed in salty tears. " It's okay. Everything is okay. What happened?" He said softly. For a moment he didn't think Ray was going to answer, then a familiar but slightly distorted voice whispered next to him. " I saw it. I was there again. When they... killed them. He found me. He..." Kai looked down." Who is HE?" No answer." Ray who is HE?" He repeated as he looked down, only to find Ray unconsious in his arms. Before he could say or do anything a voice caught his attention." He wont wake up till tommorrow. I was afraid of this." Kai glared at Jaco." What is happening? No more half truths. I want answers. NOW." Jaco gave a meek nod. " The closer he comes to his home the more it affects him. Until he performs the ritual he will be plagued with these... memories... visions. What ever you wish to call them." Kai started to stand. He stopped when he realised he still held Ray. Laying him down and tucking him in he followed Jaco out. It was time he found out who Ray was. And who this man was that plagued his dreams.

He shivered as he stepped out of the room. Coldness seeped into his mind. He turned to Ray, realising that the coldness was coming from him.

_" I swear I'll help you. I don't know how. But I'll do it."_

To be continued.

Yamireikon: Well more tears and more chances for Kai to comfort Ray. Word of warning, this fic may get a bit dark. I may not update as much as I am going through a bit of a bad time. Be warned. If it doesn't then sorry for the misconception. Enjoy.


	10. Journeys10

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Jaco sat before the others. The Allstars had decided to come along with them, Kai was sure it was because Emily wished to be with Ray. Jaco gave a sigh.

" There is so much. I dont know where to start." Judy nodded and smiled. " Just start from when you met them." Jaco nodded. That would help for them to understand everything. Though they had heard some of the beginning they were still in the dark.

" I was studying the beliefs of the more traditional villages in China. One was the village which Lee's grandfather was an elder of. They told me of a legend of the Unseen Ones. When I asked for him to tell me more he told me of the burial grounds. So the next day I filled my bag with some supplies and headed out to the forest. I must have walked for a good few hours till I found the big oak. I don't know why but something said I didn't belong there. I was a trespasser. I felt like something was watching me, so I ran. When I finally stopped I realised I was lost. Not long after I heard this laughter. I was sure it was a child, or a young girl because it was soft and melodious. It seemed like it came from my far left, but when I looked it was gone. All I saw was a flash of white and then my secretive companion would be gone. Finally I sat down in despair." He smiled at the memory, he was telling them the tale, but in his mind he could see it.

FLASHBACK

Jaco turned his head at another soft peal of laughter, the trees of the wood seemed to echo the joyful voice. Finally his companion made itself known. Jaco couldn't help but gasp as a little child with medium length, wild raven hair appeared out of seemingly no where. He watched the white pants and top take on a slightly glowing impression as the sunbeams played on it when the elegant gaite put the child in line with the exposed pieces of the forest floor. He was sure he had been discovered by a forest spirit. He had read of them spirits that delighted in confusing lost travelers, and the child fit the description. Unusual appearance. Gentle and graceful movements.

His thoughts were interrupted when the child lifted it's head to reveal a small elfin or catlike face, amber eyes burned into his own, making him feel dull and dead in comparison to their lively brilliance. His mind vaguely registered that it was a boy that stood before him. He smiled as the child gave a soft, but still radiant smile. His mind was further baffled by the soft, musical sound that seemed to suite it's owner.

" Are you lost?"

Jaco almost laughed, but settled for nodding. The boy smiled in understanding." If you want, I can lead to my home. My mommy can help you find your way back." Jaco was almost sure this was a dream. No person could be so innocent and pure as the unnearthly creature that stood before him. Yet here that person was. His thoughts were derailed when a fragile and soft hand was placed in his own. The boy gave another smile and started to lead him through the forest.

He took a moment to take in his surroundings. No longer was it the imposing and dark, it was bright and homely. This child's home perhaps. his attention was pulled back to the hand gently held within his own. Small, tapered and soft fingers were wrapped arond two of his own, hard callused ones. Soft clashed with hard, reminding him of the child before him's fragility.

A smile appeared on his face. He had come looking for some made up tribe and ended up being saved by a forest spirit. If only he had known then that that had begun his journey and his task.

END OF FLASHBACK

The others sat silent as he recounted his first encounter with Ray. " I never got over that day. The innocence he had possesed, that was what you got when a child is brought up without all the evils in the world today."

They all nodded. Kenny frowned." The tattoo, what does it have to do with all this?" Jaco sighed. " Everything. That tiger tattoo marks him as the last White Tiger. It is a constant reminder for him that he has an oath to fulfill. And fulfiill it he must, if he hopes to find any peace." Judy seemed to frown at him." Peace from what?" " From lonliness, the fear, pain, longing. The reminders of the past and the hopelessness of his future."

Kai stood up and left quietly. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to think that Ray, his gentle tiger, was destined to pay for his ancestors pact. A stupid pact.

He found himself infront of the pond where he had seen the other side of his love. _' My Love. I wish.' _He thought sadly. If only Ray saw him like he saw Ray. As someone to love and be loved by. But Ray was too beautiful, too unnatural and wild to be tied to another, to be confined to their insecurities. He was one of those that could be likened to an exotic bird. Beautiful to look at, seemingly begging to be captured and claimed, but when caught would pine for their freedom and slowly fade to nothing, not even the golden cage could change the fact that they were still caged. Captured, helpless.

Sitting next to the pond, on the opposite side of where they had their confrontation, he looked about. Old trees surrounded this beautiful place. Ray loved forests, he always made a point of looking at any parks in the countries they went to. Sitting for hours just staring at the trees. Maybe he saw something they didn't. _' Then again, maybe he was just daydreaming. No, just my wishful thinking.'_

With these thoughts came the image of the person in question.

Kai thought back to when he had first seen the raven haired blader. His first fight against Tyson. He had been so obnoxious and rude, but it had been a front. Something to get under Tyson's skin. Personally Kai thought Ray could have still beaten Tyson and then faced and possibly even beaten him. _' Maybe it was better that he forfeited.' _But when had he fallen for the neko-jin.

Had it been the fight against Bryan? _' No, it was before then, but if it wasn't then it must have been...' _ It hit him like a ton of bricks. _' When he was so ill. On the way around Europe, he had been sick the whole time. Even though he managed to hide it from the others I saw right through it. How could I have missed it, he had been so pale. He was moving slowly and Driger was no where near as fast as he usually was.' _ His mind wandered again, his eyes staring unseeingly as the wind blew up a few stray leaves that chased eachother around him.

He shivered as that gust came again, stronger this time. He turned and made his way back.

Deep brown eyes followed the young man as he made his way back to the house. The house that the hated Tiger was in. it wasn't long now, they would leave tommorow and then no one could protect him. Not even his guide will have the power to forsee the destruction that was to come, nor see that the key to this destruction hid within the same being that it's salvation was housed in.

The Last White Tiger.

To be continued

For those who are actually reading this first attempt at Fanfic the next chapter is going to explain more about the Ritual. Destiny! What a viscious creation. Like school. Please review, if you are a writer you know how encouraging it is to know that people actually read your work, no matter how sad it is. So if you wanna praise me or hate me (or do both) send it in a review. Suggestions are welcome.


	11. Journeys11

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Kai walked out from the plane terminal. He was behind Ray and Jaco. He smiled mentally when he saw Ray's eyes dart from left to right, scanning for any danger. It was a habit that had both irritated and amused him. Even if Ray had been in the room a hundred times the moment he left it and came back he would do the 'Danger scan' as Kenny put it. Speaking of Kenny. Kai looked around then shook his head.

Kenny was trying to remove Tyson from his grip on a vending machine. Max was standing with his mom laughing. Their laughter caused the two neko-jins and Jaco to turn and watch. Ray smiled, Jaco laughed and Kiara just growled. Her growl was cut short when another growl was directed her way. Kai watched as Ray's eyes returned to normal. Kiara looked to the floor.

Finally, after spending four hours pulling Tyson off the vender, and a further hour looking for their Hotel not to mention another arguement between Kiara and Ray. They were all settled. They had decided to share rooms again. Judy, Kiara and Emily were sharing. Micheal, Eddy and Steve were in one. Kenny, Jaco and Max shared the one opposite them and Ray, Kai and Tyson (Much to Kai's unhapppiness) were sharing the last room. Jaco had told them all to go and get some sleep. There were no arguments. soon all slept, peacefuly unaware of the storm brewing within their ranks.

How long had it been since the first of their kind had walked. Centuries. Kiara stood now watching the sun rise. She was the only one awake. All the others were suffering from jet lag. Well almost all the others. The Tiger was gone. She knew where he went, like all his kind the forest called to him, it's mournful song luring the young one into it's comforting folds. Comforting for him anyway.

Jaco had told her much about the boy. She had known that the sacred year was upon them. She could see in his eyes that She was calling him. That one. Kiara didn't know her name, no one did. So she was reffered to as She, and other far ruder names that she hadn't the time to remember. Her own tribe were the chroniclers, they had all the information on the clans. From the Ancient ones to the recent ones. That was how she learnt more about the boy, that was how Jaco found himself pulled in.

She saw Jaco in the kitchen. All of them were filing in, she may as well join them. She gave the forest a last look then walked back to the house.

All sat in the lounge, cups of tea and coffee held in anxious hands. Jaco was about to explain this ritual that was to be performed. Kai for one wasn't going to leave till he knew all there was to know. He watched as Jaco sighed and sat down. " It is time I told you everything.. Once a Tiger comes of age they must merge with their more feline self. If not it can prove deadly for all, especially in Ray's case." Kenny frowned. " Why?" Jaco looked briefly to Kiara, she shrugged." As the last he has been given a ... power. One that if not controlled could be used to harm rather than help. As you know there is a dark side to the Tiger race. This side was feared, very few could keep the two sides in perfect balance, one of them was the leader I spoke of. But the ritual suppresses this darkness. On the next full moon we will take Ray to the forest. There he will meet Her. The feline side will be revealed. Those stripes you saw are a sign that he is ready." Kai nodded." Will they go away after?" Jaco shook his head." No, their there for good." Kai nodded.

He felt a sudden pull, a need to go outside. He left, making sure none noted his abscence. He found himself drawn to the forest. He had seen Kiara walk to it last night, it was as if she was in a trance. She had stopped at the edge and then backed away as if in fear. He was confused, this morning Ray had walked into the forest without so much as a second glance. Why did this forest have such an affect on Kiara and not Ray. With a shrug he walked in, to look for Ray and see what this forest had that none other did.

Jaco looked around, finally noticing their missing member." Where is Kai?" Tyson looked around then shrugged." He did this all the time, leave us with nothing but a note." Kiara gave a slight sigh, that sounded more like a hiss in Jaco's opinion." He went to the forest after the Tiger." Jaco thought his heart had stopped. _' Kai has gone after Ray! No, he can't. She's there. That's why Ray went there, She is calling him.' _

He looked to the others. They had no idea, Kiara did so why didn't she stop Kai. _' Maybe because she doesn't like Ray, Ray is close to Kai, if Kai got hurt it would hurt Ray.' _ For the first time in his life he felt doubt. Was Kiara trying to stp the Ritual. Was she so afraid of him that she would go far enough to hurt another to stop him. He turned to Kiara, he needed to get rid of her. " Go to your village, learn as much as you can on this forest." She nodded and left. He looked to the others. " Follow me."

Ray sighed. He had been walking for what seemed like hours. He didn't even know where he was going or why? Just that he needed to go there. The path was familiar, vaguely. Like he had walked it before. He looked at a tree. Old and massive, it's branches seemd to be reaching for the heavens, or exulting them. Either way, it was a breathtaking sight. He walked closer to it, something about the tree called to him. He heard his own footsteps thud. He came to the realisation that there were no sounds save his own. The birds were no longer calling eachother, neither were the insects singing to the sky. Still he moved closer, his heart quickened. Excitement coursed through already heated veins, why was this so important? A voice seemed to drift to him through the silence. The language strange yet familiar, as if he had heard it before only a long time ago.

What was happening? The voice was louder, as if someone, or something was coming closer. His common sense screamed at him to run, to escape the danger. But his legs were now rooted to the ground. He looked around him, taking in the clearing he was in, the old oak tree which seemed to hide another clearing. This clearing was even beigger than the one he was in, grass ran from the tree to a line of rocks, tiny white flowers seemed to glow from their various perches on the grass, the line of rocks went all around the clearing completely surrounding the seemingly innumberable small mounds and their small, smooth rocks, just like graves. His mind backpedalled. _' Graves. A grave yard, something has lead me to a grave yard!' _ A gentle voice, much like the one he heard before broke his panicked and already scattered train of thoughts. " Welcome home, little one. I have waited a long time for this day. It is time you revealed yourself to the others."

Ray spun to face the voice. _'Now they decide to work, stupid...' _

His mind froze. Before him stood a huge creature, white fur glistened in the moonlight broken by what seemed to be black stripes. Huge paws hid sharp claws and a massive head opened it's mouth to reveal large canines. Ray was frozen once again to his current spot. This time it wasn't from fear, it was... He didn't know.

The group found Kai. " What's wrong?" Jaco shook his head and started running to the large oak." No time. Follow us, we must get there before it's too late." Without another word they followed.

They reached the oak with pounding hearts and starving lungs. Jaco froze. Kai felt him freeze and looked up from his previously head bent position, which was how all the others were still, he too froze.

Before teams stood the biggest white tiger Kai had ever seen, and he was sure that it was the biggest he would ever see, his heart clenched in fear as he saw Ray not more than a few metres away. He was just standing with his back turned to the tiger. Before Kai could shout a warning a voice broke the silence." Welcome home, little one. I have waited a long time for this day. It is time you revealed yourself to the others." _' It spoke! The huge tiger just spoke to Ray!' _Ray turned and faced the tiger, his amber eyes widening in surprise and.. Kai almost laughed. Joy. He watched as Ray opened his mouth, a sharp intake of air audible to any ears. The two looked at eachother a moment longer. Finally Ray spoke. His voice trembling and strained.

" Calypsa."

Tbc


	12. Journeys12

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"Calypsa."

Kai was shocked. Ray had just called this huge, massive, whatever Tiger by a name and he said it as if he was seeing an old friend rather than a huge, massive, gigantic white and black cat with claws bigger than his two hands spread out! Kai was pulled from his shock induced frame of mind by Ray slowly approaching the tiger.

Kai saw a flash of movement from the side and then an object came flying at Ray.

"Kiara!" Jaco shouted. She held the young tiger down. She gave Jaco a soft smile. "I'm sorry, but I had to do this, it's the only way that it can be destroyed. It is a full moon, once the tiger moon is hidden it will be too late for the Ritual." Ray struggled under her. The tiger growled and leapt forward knocking her off of him. Ray leaped up and stepped back, his foot landing right on a smooth rock. Another step and he was now standing on it. Kiara gave a cry of anger as the moon shone amber. Energy seemed to fill the air till Kai was sure he could taste it. Movement caught his eye as Ray was slowly engulfed by the amber glow, his eyes widening in fear. Amber met crimson, the former filled to the brim with fear. Kai started to move forward but he found himself held back by strong arms. Looking up he found his gaze meeting that of another neko-jin. He felt it was familiar but couldn't place it. A cry of pain pulled him from his observations. Ray had tried to step out of the glowing circle. The tiger roared and started to move towards the younger tiger, but Kiara threw something on the ground.

Amber light rurned dark till black/blue engulfed the white clothed boy. A scream ripped through the air, this time the pain was compounded by fear. The tiger's roar of anger mixed with it, making the noise as unbearable as the light. Bright, hot pain shot through Kai's nerve endings, causing him to shut his eyes. Still the light burnt through, he was sure he would be blind if this kept up. His fears weren't needed as the light vanished and with it the horrific noise. Kai slowly opened his eyes. All were standing still, all eyes turned to the fallen boy that lay on the smooth rock, the rock glowed once more and the image of a tiger formed over Ray. Kai froze, his whole body refused to move as the tiger became more whole, more real.

The air itself seemed to shimmer, strengthening Kai's belief that this was all a dream. The tiger stepped off the stone, a snow white paw placed itself daintily on the grass, claws coming out to ensure that the ground didn't move from under it. A snow white head, broken only by raven wing stripes turned to face them all. The tiger now stood before them, standing at a slight angle. Kai was given the chance to really look the new tiger over, and he took it. His crimson eyes looked over the clean, glossy black striped, white coat, noting the powerful muscles beneath it. The tiger was elegant and lithe, not bulky like the other. The head now faced them fully, eyes finally opening to reveal themselves.

Kai froze, he felt his heart lodge in his throat as familiar eyes stared straight at him. Finally realising that he indeed still had the ability to speak, but still staring into the fiery amber eyes before him, he uttered one word. It was all that was needed.

"Ray."

The tiger looked to him, it's eyes rooting him to the spot. But the eyes softened and seemed to shine with something. Kai couldn't place his finger on it, but it was something. The head turned to look at the other, as it turned the tiger faded. It seemed to become an astral being. Ray appeared within it. His movements mirroring the tiger that surrounded his body. Both looked to the older tiger as she too faded, both took a step forward as she disapeared. But only one turned to face them.

Ray felt like he was alone. It was the same feeling he had had when he woke up in the neko-jin village, after his parents died. It was the beginning of the coldness of lonliness. That dark, icy wave that would engulf your mind and soul in a terrifying torrent of hurt. He knew it too well, usually he could ignore it. It had faded over the years, going from an almost physical pain to a fleeting dull throb within the very depths o his soul. It was the reminder of his hopeless future. He had no other of his kind to talk to. This brief moment with the other tiger had been nothing but a reminder of that pain. That longing to be with them, to feel whole rather than like he was standing in an empty room. No not empty. The only way he could really describe how he felt as an opposite of that. In his mind he could see them all, everyone of them. Yet unlike him they were all startling clear, he seemed to be see through. They were talking, yet he couldn't hear the words. Sometimes, when he had been younger, he would call out or scream for them to see him or hear him, but nothing came from it. Nothing but silence and pain.

Why had he been the one to bear this burden? He didn't know, no one had ever told him why. Just that it was his to bear. And people said they wished they were the youngest. He wished he had a sibling, someone to confide in and go on adventures with. But there was no one. He was always on his own, till he found that village and met them. Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. His friends. Well ex-friends. He felt the cold grip of despair grab him in a dead lock, he didn't resist it. Why should he? All it had ever gotten him was pain and sorrow. The others faded, leaving him in the dark place, he shivered. He had never been here, then again he had never been so depressed. He sank to the ground, till his hands touched the cold floor, he felt the coldness seep up through his hands. But they weren't his, these hands were fading. His common sense screamed for him to get up, to fight it, but he didn't. The darkness had a cold touch, but it also had a certian quality of beauty in it. It was like snow, beautiful and deadly. He had always liked the dark, sunlight hurt his eyes if he wasn't careful. Darkness filled more of his vision as he allowed it to woo him with it's soft whispers of rest, it was like a lover, familiar and welcome. Needed.

Something warm touched him and he turned. He found himself looking up at Kai. Unlike him though Kai was solid and had a glow to him, like when someone stands infront of a light. The glow was red, like Dranzer, fiery, Like Kai. A soft smile graced the usually hard face, making Kai seem almost angelic as he stood. Ray looked at the hand that was being held out to him. He started to place his own hand into it when the darkness once again tugged at him, no longer gentle and comforting.

It was dark and painful. Icy like the wind in Russia. Ray shivered and placed his hand in Kai's. Kai smiled even more, pulling Ray to stand with him. Ray felt his legs buckle, as he fell arms wrapped round his waist. He couldn't help blush. The darkness was moving, taking a form. A black lion stood before them. It growled. Kai turned slightly so that Ray was behind him, still in the protective embrace. The glow became stronger and a formed an outline around them. A phoenix. The lion growled and disappeared. Ray sighed and looked to Kai. Still the smile was there. Kai pointed behind Ray and out of curiosity he turned. A door, an escape. He gasped in happiness and turned to face Kai. But he was gone. Ray frowned and walked through the door. Light replaced darkness and he lost all will for thought. But even light has a dark side, often times even more deadly than darkness.

Kai watched in horror as one of their attackers lunged at Ray. Ray turned as the sound reached his sensitive ears. He caught the arm as it descended, kinife clutched in it's hand. With a twist the bones cracked. Tha man sank to his knees, moaning in agony. Kiara growled from where she held Kenny.

Ray turned to face them. Amber eyes burned like molten gold, the pupil was slitted to such an extent that Kai was sure they had vanished, Ray bared his fangs as the stripes adorned his face once more. All in all he was an awesome sight. Terrifyingly beautiful.

Kai watched as he advanced on them, the tiger outline forming around him once again as the two physical forms traded places. Kai couldn't help but shudder though as the tiger appeared before them. Gone was the elegance and beauty, savageness and malice had contorted the pleasant creature into a beast from the depths of hell itself. Amber ringed by red eyes glared at friend and foe alike. The lithe body covered by spotless white fur, broken by black stripes was now red with black stripes. elongated canines glinted menacingly from the demons mouth.

The man restraining him let go in fear and ran. The tiger's attention focused on him. He bounded after him. Kai looked to his friends as they heard a bloodcurdling scream, followed by a deep and viscious snarl. The scream was cut short. Kai shuddered again. This wasn't Ray. Ray hated to see people hurt, he would never hurt anyone, nevermind kill them. But this... this... he couldn't think of a word to describe it... was pure evil. It seemed to revel in the pain it caused it's victims. His thoughts were forgotten as a noise on the side caught all presents attention.

The demon tiger had returned. Kai started backing away, immediatly those eyes turned to his. He almost cried out in fear as his subconcious recognised the look in the crazed eyes. He had the thirst, Kai backed away as the tiger advanced. He found himself lying on the ground, with a huge tiger on him, pinning him to the floor. He felt his breath hitch in fear, he couldn't stop himself when he spoke. His words came out soft and broken. None but the tiger heard. But that was enough.

" Don't do this, please Ray. ...Stop... Please don't do this..." He was stopped as pain shot up where the nails dug into his unprotected arm, forcing a pained cry out as easily as his blood flowed. He turned his head to the side, he didn't want to see as Ray killed him. He closed his eyes and gasped again as the grip tightened. He tensed as he waited for the final blow.

It never came.

The weight on his body became considerably lighter. He opened his eyes to meet that of his attackers. He felt his heart clench in silent agony as tears filled the amber eyes of the tiger. He looked the other over, he was a mess. That was putting it lightly. How he had gotten so hurt was a mystery to Kai, one he would solve. But for now he had a distraught tiger on his hands. He reached out to comfort Ray, only to have the other flinch away and start backing away from him, shaking his head as Kai advanced. Kai finally managed to corner Ray against a tree. Ray tensed as Kai stood infront of him. Kai wished the other would meet his gaze, even for a second. He almost shivered in pleasure as soft fingers touched his shoulder, the wound hadn't been deep. Kai looked to see Ray staring up at him, eyes wide and watery. Out of instinct he hugged the other to him. It triggered the tears, Kai closed his own eyes as he felt them soak his shirt, mixing with his blood. He softly stroked Ray's back, hoping the other would find comfort, it only made him cry harder. Ray murmured something inbetween sobs. Kai had to strain to hear it. He hugged the other closer when he made out the simple sentence.

"I'm so sorry."

He looked out to the darker, deeper part of the forest, frowning as he heard a voice. He was sure it was a voice.

It sounded hauntingly familiar. He saw the outline of a child sitting on the ground, bloodied and dirtied. Head lowered so the eyes weren't visible. The child suddenly looked up to the stars, tears had made a clean streak through the grime on the boy's face. The child look to the stars then seemed to call out in pain, or anger.

Kai found himself picking up the cry, a mere whisper to him. One that sent chills down his already bruised and aching spine.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

To be continued


	13. Journeys13

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

This chap may seem confusing to begin with, but you'll understand further on.

Lying against a tree, a boy with two tone hair sighs to himself. So much had happened. So much would still happen. Of that he was sure.

A movement on his lap, followed by a soft pur, brought the intense crimson gaze down to the raven head pillowed on his lap. The gaze softens into love as he strokes the hair.

Soft and silky. Beautiful, like its owne. His, only his. No one could take this moment away from him. When the one who had unknowningly captured his heart was peaceful and relaxed, and he could believe he was a part of that.

As his hand ran through the raven river that flowed down infront of him he thought of his life. He had grown up with one thought in mind. To be the best blader ever. It had nothing to do with his grandfathers plans, though it suited them perfectly. For awhile he was willing to follow him. Take bitbeasts from their masters and give them, or keep them, to Voltaire.

But he had changed that. Slowly but surely guiding him back to the right way. Then there was Black Dranzer. Even now he could feel the black phoenixes dark energy tug at his mind. But now it was different. Instead of feeling the seductive pull of promised power, he saw it for what it was. A road that would end in his death.

What would happen if they hadn't have come after him. He would have crossed the line and walked the path of no return. He would have hurt them, hurt him. Ray would never have let him hurt the others, he would have fought, and died, to protect them.

A pur and shifting of the body weight eased him away from those dark thoughts. That path led to the door of madness, a door he had no intention of ever opening.

Another shift, this time more forceful and jerked A dream, a nightmare, was plagueing the others mind. Were they memories of the past like he had, or hopes for the future. Maybe they were tied to other important matters.

"Not really." The voice came out of nowhere. Instinct said look down, so he did. Soft amber eyes glazed by the sleep that was reluctantly releasing the boy from it's comforting, but often annoying, grasp. "So what then?" Came his gentle reply. The other smirked, changing from a gentle, sleeping angel to a mischevious sprite."Things." Vague, at best. He was being baited, he knew it, but the irresistable pull of his pride overcame his commmon sense in an engulfing and overwhelming wave. The other stopped him though, by turning over and relaxing, a sign as clear as day saying ' I want to sleep'.

He felt a smile grace his features. He did that often around Ray. It was one of the reasons he loved the other so much, he could be himself and not fear the repercussions it would have. The fact that he was really cute was a welcome bonus.

" But he is trying to sleep." He scolded himself. Another shift on his lap, another pr and his angel was once again a captive to sleep, willing captive none the less. Something told him to look up, being Kai he did. His body stiffened as his eyes met the tigress Calypsa. She looked from him to the boy in his lap. She said something in another language, one he didn't know, and to his horror Ray stood and went to her. He leapt up and rushed forward. A dark green barrier blocked his path. He screamed desperatly for his raven angel to stop, but he didn't. One last cry was uttered, a plea for recognition, forcing it's way out when Calypsa held her hand out, gesturing for him to take it. He froze and slowly turned to Kai, dead amber shimmered as life returned. A step away, Kai moved forward to encourage more steps. Calypsa screeched and leapt, shifting in mid air. Ray spun to face her.

Kai gave a cry of denial as Ray fell beneath the enraged tigress demon. He ran forward, intent on helping, only to be batted away like a rag doll. He heard a thunk, his head connecting with the tree, and all went black. The last thing he heard was his angels keening cry of pain, lost to the darkness.

He woke, there was no roars, no movements. Just his own noises broke the stillness. Harsh breaths assualted his ringing ears, causing the scattered throbs to combine within his skull. He moaned softly and sat up. He slowly looked around, his eyes widened, pupils dilating, as they rested on a still form lying a mere metre or two from him. He couldn't think, all that registered was that this couldn't be true. But it was, and the single word, said in defiance to fate, wouldn't change it.

"No."

Simple, to the point. Meaningless. Nothing was important as he rose and made his way to the other. He knelt down, gently and quietly, next to the still being. A hesitant hand moved forward to rest upon the cold cheek. Cold, like his heart had once been. Eyes wandered over the prone one, taking in and further mourning as the signs confirmed what his heart had tried to deny.

The unmistakeable and irreversible signs of death.

Death. He hated it. Hated it for what it now had, what he had lost. Hated it for making his love beautiful even when in the depths of it's vast power. Most of all he hated it for the feelings he had. Anger, pain, fear, discontent, the list went on, but it all boiled down to the source, the root, of it all. He had lost his angel.

Thoughts of hatred were ripped from him as his mind registered the feel of warm liquid on his skin and a coppery smell invading his senses and masking the delicate tiger lilly scent his angel possessed. He once again looked over the damage done to the fallen angel.

Long raven hair flowed next to and under the still one. A fringe, usually high and wild, covered one side of the still face, a foreboding perhaps of a sight he wished not to see. But he had to know.

Gently he brushed the stray lock from the fallen tiger's face. He flinched as he realised that the raven hair had hid it's horrid secret well. Blood smeared his shaking hands.

The hair shifted to reveal a gash going from above his eyebrow to his cheek, marring the former flawless skin. It's vividness burned a harsh imprint into his mind. He tried to take his mind off of it by surveying the rest of the damage. His heart said nothing could be worse. He was wrong.

The gentle face was bloodied, soft tanned skin broken and streaked by blood. Raven hair hung limply, as lifeless as it's owner. A delicate hand hung limply on the grass, gently parting it. He touched the fingers, blood coated them too.

Crimson, red. Love was red, so was passion. But what use were they to someone who had no heart to feel them, who had no pulse that could burn as they ran through or freeze as they left it.

He sat back, his heart seemed to stop in his chest as realisation took a hold of his senses. Ray wasn't injured, he was dead. As dead as both their parents were. He looked at the other again. Heart clenching in anger and pain. His eyes slid shut, sqeezing to stop the hot tears from falling and scalding his face. But they fell, and with them so did his resolve. He looked up to the sky, vaguely aware that there was a group of stars that he recognised.

The stillness was broken by a heart broken scream. The scream echoed through the trees.

"Ray!"

Kai shot up. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was sure it was going to shoot out of it. He put a hand over where his heart was, he took deep breathes. He looked shakily to where Ray slept on the other bed. He watched as his chest rose slowly then fell with every calm breath. He felt his heart finally slow to a reasonable pace and removed his hand.

He lay back. It was so real, but it was just a nightmare. Kai looked to Ray again._'And that's all it will ever be, I wont let anything hurt you.'_

tbc

I would just like to apologise for whoever follows this story for my lack of updates, I have been having some problems in my life and they were unfortunately expressing themselves in my writing. I'm over them, sort of, I am also on holiday now so I can update more often. It also occured to me that I need to give some people my thanks. Firstly, thank you to Reis#1gurl for reading this (and reviewing) also thanks to Ladya C. Maxine Why thank her you ask. Simple. Her story "Untold Truths" introduced me to the idea of guy/guy relationships (and also the thought of my two fav characters in a relationship). Her story remains one of my absolute favourites as she manages to keep the characters almost as they should be. also thank you to my friend, you pulled me out of my problems. YOU'RE THE BEST. Thanks for taking your time and reading this. Any suggestions, praise, flame or if you wish to just talk. Review or email me. Thank you.


	14. Journeys14

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Before I forget. I just have to rant about this. I was on the net looking for some good picks of Kai and Ray when I got on this site that

had all the Bladebreakers Bios and whether their compatible to Kai. All I can say is that person has no idea what their talking about.

Kai and Ray say more than four words to each other through the series. Out of the three of them Ray gets the most advice from Kai, and Kai never yells at him. So NANANANAH. Childish I am. And I shall now quote from someones fic.(Dont know who but Max says it) Long live SUGAR! Ahem, back to the story. By the way this is my longest chapter so far. Random yes, but still.

Ever wondered the meaning of life, or rather existance? I do. Ever since I was a child I pondered it.

Why was I different? What made me so special? What did I do in a past life to deserve such a burden?

What is my burden? It is something few knew the whole story of, many didn't wish for it. I didn't wish for it.

At the beginning of time the Gods created the ten sacred tribes, only six of their names were known. The others had died out long before. After centuries of guardianship five out of the six decided to start living like the non neko-jin tribes. Soon afterwards the only pure blood to be found was the remaining tribe, The White Tigers. My tribe.

Time passed and the Tigers became a myth. Strife came to the valley, on the wind created by the Mountian dog clan, they were vicious, they would plunder and kill all those around them. At the same time a new leader took over the Tiger tribe. His name was Drigaro, unlike his predesesar, he wanted to help. A war between the Tigers and the Dogs was formed, it lasted a long time, both sides numbers were severely depleted. All thought the war would never end, then the Dogs started attacking the Tiger tribes homes. A last battle was fought. The Tigers won and lost. They won the fight and war, but they lost their people. None save children lived, and one elder. They stayed with the main tribe till they were grown, then they disappeared into the forest of their birth, there they stayed. At a time it seemed that our tribe would prosper, but it wasn't to be. There were too few. Numbers dwindled till there were none left but two, Gale Kon and Miriam Lin. They married and had one child, a son. Me. I grew and learnt all that they taught me, somethings I knew instinctively, other things I learnt the hard way. Life was wonderful, I had a family who loved me and I had a home that I loved.

It all ended after my fifth birthday, the Mountian Dogs had learnt that some Tigers still lived, they attcked and killed my parents. Sometimes I wonder how I survived. I had almost been caught twice by them. Jaco had told me that I had used my magic to shield me. I like to believe that my mother was still there.

Why is this all so important? It was for my people and it is important for me. Imagine you have the ability to protect life, or destroy it. Everyone can to a degree, but imagine being able to do it with a simple thought. One thought and a whole village could be massacred. Scary? I think so. Too much power for one person.

"Little Tiger."

Ray turned to face the voice, it was Calypsa. She smiled at him." Welcome to the meeting place." He nodded in answer. She smiled more sitting on the ledge that appeared." You do not recognise me do you? I do not blame you, it has been a long time since we last met, but that will all change. It is almost time."

Ray froze._' Almost time, what does she mean? Who does she think I am?' _ She smiled." They didn't tell you? You are his spitting image. It is no surprise you are him, not only in body and spirit but you are also his direct descendant. Your lineage goes directly back to the Blessed One."

Ray's eyes widened as his mind went through all he had ever been told, and all she had said. He slowly looked up at her, his realisation shone in his eyes as well as his disbelief.

"But I can't be!"

Kai lay in the bed. He hadn't been able to fall asleep again after the nightmare. A soft sigh and jerky shift pulled his attention to Ray. _'Maybe he is having nightmares too. I wonder what happens in them?' _

His thoughts were cut off abruptly when Ray let out a frightened scream. Kai shot off his bed and ran up to the struggling neko-jin.

" Ray. What's wrong? Wake up, you're having a nightmare." Kai found himself startled as his crimson eyes met wide amber ones. _' Weren't they closed a second ago?' _He shook his head and sat on the bed nex to Ray, waiting for him to catch his breath.

" What happened?" Ray looked up at him, eyes wide and unguarded. Kai had to keep from gasping when he saw what lay before him. Ray looked back down." It was just a nightmare, nothing else." Kai realised he shouldn't push Ray." Okay, but if you need to talk about it I'm here." Ray nodded smiling. Kai felt he wanted to say something. Ray sighed and lay back down. Kai gave a slight grimace and followed suit. Kai found him dozing off when he was pulled away from it. A soft voice filled his ears and drove the sleep away, pulling him to attention.

" Everyone thinks I'm always happy. They think I don't know what it's like to be sad, but I do." Kai stood up and sat on Ray's bed, watching as the other lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, a few moments past and Kai began to think that as all Ray was going to say. He was wrong again." Everyone thinks nothing can get me down, that I will always be calm and collected and always be strong, but I'm not. I'm not calm or collected and I am not strong. I act like I am and it works, I fool everyone, but when it comes to the crunch I can't hide how scared I am. All I wanna do is hide, go somewhere where no one knows me and I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Kai watched him silently, he noted each emotion as it exposed itself with painful clarity while flitting over the distressed boy's face. He had realised that the conversation had gone from how people percieve Ray to Ray's feeling about what was happening. He placed his hand gently on the others arm, stroking it in a soothing manner.

The silent moment was shattered as Ray let out a heartbroken cry and flew into Kai's arms. Kai was shocked but managed to wrap his arms around the other as he sobbed into his shoulder. _' I hope the others didn't hear that.' _His hopes were proved true when no one came to investigate. He turned his attention back to the shuddering bundle in his arms, for the first time registering that Ray's head was buried in the crook of his neck, not only that his lips were very close to his Adams apple. Tension flowed through his body as quickly as his blood could set alight, very quick.

Ray seemed to not realise the change in his companions composure as he still was quietly gasping for breath, he never was much of a crier, it was the moments afterwards that he took a long time to recover from. He shifted his head slightly as his neck protested the angle it was twisted into, he rested it a little futher into the crook of Kai's neck, he felt a shudder go through the others body and slowly lifted his head. His own amber eyes met Kai's crimson, but something told him there was a change in the other's eyes.

Kai had been hoping Ray would be too busy to feel him shudder, the slight movement of Ray's head told him he was wrong. _'Damn it.'_ Was all that went through his mind before he found himself faced by the being in questions amber gaze, he saw a hint of understanding flow into them as they focused on his own eyes. He felt his heart stop. Ray was right infront of him, his head not even more than five centimetres away. He couldn't stop the little thoughts running in his head, nor the images that followed them. He found himself caught between wanting to close that distance and express his feelings for the other or being the friend Ray needed and suggesting he get some rest._ ' What have you got to lose? ' _The little voice asked. _' His friendship and trust.' _ The little voice seemed to think then came back. _' What do you have to gain?' _ Kai froze in realisation. _' His love.' _ He looked down into Ray's eyes, taking in every little fleck of variation in them, noting how as the light shifted his pupils grew to regain the lost light. How his hair fell slightly over his one eye, then swept back to carress his cheek.

His hand moved on it's own accord and brushed the wild hair from his face. He leant forward and ,with a short prayer to whatever Gods were out there, closed the distance between them, covering Ray's lips with his own. He was sure he was in heaven, the other had the softest lips he ever thought possible. He decided to push for more and coaxed the other to deepen the kiss, his euphoria was heightened when the other responded. Kai was sure he would burst with joy, he was kissing Ray and Ray was responding. He wanted to shout to the world his happiness and joy. He felt Ray's arms come to rest on his shoulders, his own had slipped to the younger boys waist, molding the softer body to his own. He finally pulled away, giving the other a soft nip before fully releasing his lips.

He watched as Ray looked down at the covers, he smiled as a blush blossomed on Ray's face, going from his nose to his ears, making them go red. Kai felt he had left the other in suspense enough and slowly, gently used his hand to lift his chin, all the while marveling at the softness of his skin. His heart skipped a beat as Ray finally looked him fully in the eye, still blushing, he offered a gentle smile. Kai returned it. An awkward silece follwed as both tried to pull their thoughts into order. Kai was caught off guard when Ray spoke first." I always... wanted you... to do that,... I just...I just thought you didn't ...like me... in that way... I ...like you a lot... Kai." Kai felt another smile tug at his lips with Ray's confession. He pulled Ray into a hug, softly stroking the others back as Ray snuggled closer." I feel the same way."

Kai sat there for what seemed like a few minutes, just stroking Ray's back as the other lay snuggled in his arms. His eyes momentarily caught sight of his watch. _' 2 in the morning, we've been sitting here for almost three hours. I wouldn't mind sitting for longer, but Ray has to sleep.' _ With that thought in mind he gently pulled Ray away so that he could look him in the eye.

He didn't know if he should laugh or feel insulted, Ray had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself as he tucked Ray into bed. He softly kissed his forehead and double checked that he was comfortable. One last smile and he climbed into his own bed. His head had barely hit the pillow and he was out like a light, dreaming about all the fun he and Ray could have.

Eyes watched as the two slept, it wasn't much longer. Then all would be revealed. The last Tiger would not be allowed to reach adult hood, they would finish what had been started. HIS descendant would pay for all that had happened. All that had been done, tey would make sure of it.

A smile formed on the thin lips, a short but sharp canine stuck out, glinting in the moonlight. It wasn't long now.

With a last glance at the sleeping boy, followed by a glare and ill wishes, the intruder scampered off. It's presence not seen, but felt, for as it moved off both occupants in the beds frowned. Even their dreams couldn't shield them from the hate.

Nothing could shield the sleeping boy from what was coming. Hate on it's own was a cruel emotion, a century worth was a lethal tool to a deadly force.

tbc

Well there you go, they finally kissed! I tried for a cliffy, not sure if I managed it. R&R. Praise and such is greatly appreciated. If you have any advice or ways to improve this story feel free to send it. I'm so Happy. I saw Kai and Ray! I saw Kai and Ray! Ahem. Sorry, just had coffee, it's 1 in the morning at my house. Anyway, to explain my outburst, I saw the episode where Kai and Ray fight and I can't believe he hurt Ray like that. Ray's my fav character, Kai's my second fav. ( I'm not that far behind it's just my friend taped it for me as I missed it and she only gave the tape now. Me very Peeved. We're on the episode where Tyson is fighting Brooklyn. Kai has a bandage over his eye!) Sorry I'm ranting again. Goodnight. Sleep well. Thank you again goes to Reis#1gurl for the support, also to Platinum Rei.


	15. Journeys15

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

! Oh my gosh! I just logged in and there are like lots of reviews. WOW! All I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you...did I say thank you. I haven't had a chance to read every single one coz I'm in a rush. But their all appreciatted. I'm sorry this is a kinda confusing story, I'll look into it.

A man once said a dream is a dream floating in your head, a wish is a wish until it is said, and hope is still hope till it is dead.

Dreams, a means of realising what can and what can't be, something to help you visualise the future before it becomes the past. How do I make it come true. How do I make it a reality? I know I am one step closer since last night, but now I am unsure, he was upset then, maybe now that he is in control again he will regret that moment of weakness.

Do I regret it?

All eyes turned to the door as Ray walked in. None said a word. They resumed their late lunch. Kai watched each one of them carefully, they had been discussing Ray when he had come in. Ever since two days ago. When Ray had transformed before them twice, once into a graceful tiger and the second time into a demon from Hell, they had treated him differently. Kai could still see friendship in Max, Kenny and Tyson, the last Kai suspected felt something more akin to lust, but there was a difference. They feared him, what he was capable of.

Kai noted Jaco's empty seat. He had gone with Kiara, after making her oath not to harm Ray again, to learn more about the darker side of the White Tigers. He would be gone for a few days. He had left Judy in charge, as she and the All-Stars weren't leaving anytime soon, and had told them all to be careful around Ray. For their safety as well as his. which brought Kai back to the others. Yesterday they had been talking about what to do if Ray turned on them again, Kai had been furious to hear it, and also what to make of the changes to Ray. Emily suggested they do a few tests on him, see what made him tick, then work out a way to supress or atleast minimise the effects. Kai had silently raged for hours after, they were talking of Ray like he was some lab rat to be played with and experimented on regardless of his feelings. _' To think she had a crush on him.'_ He glanced at her as the thought crossed his mind. He was rid of one potential affection seeker, but it seemed that Tyson would need more persuasion to see that Ray wasn't his. Persuasion that Kai was more than happy to try. He had shown his feelings for the other now he wasn't going to let anyone else lessen his joy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ray stood and excused himself from the table. Kai noted with a small amount of shock that Ray had finished eating and was going out side._' Have I been thinking for that long?' _He shook his head and left as well, taking his mug of coffee with. He ignored the look he got from Tyson, inwardly smirking as he realised Tyson was about o follow Ray. _' Beat you to it pig.' _With that thought running through his mind like a song on repeat he ducked out into the garden. His thoughts of victory were cut short ashe saw Ray, and with it came guilt.

How could he claim ownership over Ray, he had said himself Ray was no object to own. He was a White Tiger, wild and free. Untameable, just the way he should be. Ray reminded Kai of the tigers he sometimes saw at home in Russia, in the huge nature reserves. They were wild and free, strong and beautiful. Just like Ray, but with that same sense of fragility. A wild thing could not be kept in the cage, all animals in Zoo's were born there, or atleast had been in cages for the majority of their lives. They lacked the raw power a wild animal possesed, which made it even more horrible when a wild animal was brought in. The captivity destroyed it, the animal died. Perhaps not in body, but in soul. It became a shell that people would flock to admire and then tell their friends of how they saw an animal, fresh from the wild. Ray was the same, to cage him would be to kill him. Kai could make his life comfortable, the money he had inherited meant he could give Ray anything, except for the one thing he would desire, the one thing he needed more than anything else.

His freedom. A golden cage was still a cage. All Kai could do was love him and hope that, though he couldn't tame his wild love, he could live in mutual harmony with that side of him. The side that disliked to be pampered.

Kai smiled, that brought him to another topic. Wild Ray may be but like any cat he had those soft spots, which Kai could say with pride tht he knew each one. It was those gentler traits that had made the more dominant side of Ray more loveable. Ray could be growling and spitting as if he was in the middle of a fit, usually after Tyson had taken his pancakes, and Kai would just have to give him a soft pet in one of those spots and he calmed down. Ofcourse Kai only did this in private, it had never been seen as affectionate, just a way to calm Ray down before he broke something, or in Tysons case someone. Still Kai had never used it against him. It had never occured to him that he could manipulate Ray with those little pets. Now though he was very concsious of them, and their effects.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the person he was thinking about." Kai, why did you follow me?"

To Kai there was no sound more beautiful, some might have said his voice was like the trickle of water as it played over the rocks while others would call it the tinkle of bells as the wind caused them to sway, Kai though din't think there was any sound that could compare to the sound of Ray's voice. "Kai." Kai looked up, a blush adorning his face, made more evident by his pale cheeks and lack of blue triangles. "I came to see if you are okay. You know what they were talking about?" Ray nodded, pain briefly showing in his eyes as it overpowered him, Kai swore to himself he would see to it that Ray never had to feel pain again. " I kow, they were talking about me. I could hear them while I was getting changed, one of the perks of being me extra good hearing. Come to think of it, everything is getting better. I know I have always had heightened sense, but everythings magnified, when you move I can hear the rustle of the clothes as they brush against each other and under it I can hear as it brushes against skin. I can smell a flower and be able to tell who were the last three people to touch it. It's weird." He shook his head." Anyway, I heard the suggestions that they should do experiments on me. I can see it now. " He stood up and deepened his voice." Come and see, the fabled Cat boy straight from China. You will be astounded. $250 a glimpse. "

" That's not true. That wont happen." Kai watched as Ray sat on the ground. What was happening was taking it's toll on him, Ray could handle pressure, he could handle most things, but this was pushing him to his limits." How do you know it wont happen?" Kai was startled at the tone Ray's voice had adopted. It reminded him of a child that had woken from a nightmare and was asking their parent how they knew there was no Boogey man. It wasn't a tone he ever wished to hear Ray use. He moved slowly, so as not to startle Ray, and sat down next to him. He pulled him till he was leaning against him. Leaning forward slightly Kai dropped his voice to almost a whisper, hoping that his tone and words would convey how much he was prepared to do to help Ray." I know it wont happen, because I wont let it happen. They have to go through me to get to you, and they never will. I know I said I liked you Ray, it was only half the truth. I ...I." Kai couldn't say it. _' I love you.' _ Ray looked up at him, eyes wide. Kai wandered what had happened, before he could dwell on it a voice filled his head.

_' I love you too.'_

Kai frowned. He looked down to Ray to see he was smiling shyly, blushing, it dawned on him. Jaco had said he was telepathic and he had heard Kai when he had made that silent wish, he had wished he could take all of Ray's pain away, Ray had thanked him for it.

As his mind narrowed to this startling conclusion his body reacted to it as well. A blush much similar to Ray's graced his face. Ray smiled and gave him a soft kiss. A gentle declaration of love. One that Kai would hold close to his heart for all eternity, and forever after that.

He felt his hand be tugged and Ray led him to sit under a tree. Kai realised that they had been out all day, it was late in the afternoon. He looked at his surroundings to see that Ray had led him to the top of the hill and they were propped against a tree, Ray leaning against him, watching as the sunset. Vanishing for the night, and with it their troubles

tbc

Well there you go, a slightly low key chapter to this story.Lots of mush. I have to say there are some very interesting concepts going through this site. I just had my first taste of the concept of Mpreg. Being me, and unfortunately a little sleepy at the time, my curiousity got the better of me and I ended up reading a Ray/Kai one. I think it was by Pashing. Pandaboe or something like (I'm really bad with names) anyway it was very funny. But the concept is still very new to me so it will take time for me to get used to it. Sorry me rambling again. Once again, any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you to Platinum Rei, either one of the few to read this or one of the few who actually bother to review.


	16. Journeys16

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Okay, this may seem scary to most but it is me. What I write is raw, meaning I don't plan before hand. So I am, at my friends suggestion :p spoil sport, I am actually planning these chapters. If there is a major difference please tell me. Especially if you don't like it coz then I can moan at her! Beyblade is over! NONONONONONO! No more Kai, No more Ray, No more Kai/RAy interaction! Thank goodness for videos. Whoever created the VCR I love them. Anyway, time for answers.

Platinum Rei: Thanks for your support, and the story suggestion. Anyway, I'm with you about Ray, he's my favourite too. I'm glad you think this story is good cause half the time I'm wondering why people are even bothering to read it. Anyway if everyone is enjoying it then I'll carry on. Have a gRayt day. Sorry couldn't resist. :)

Reis1gurl: Thank you once again for your support. If it weren't for you and Platinum Rei I would have given up. I can understand your dislike for it, I'm just a very curious person who likes to keep an open mind. It was kind of weird to me too at first but that paticular fic made it seem better, and Kai's reactions were hilarious. I'm enjoying your story "Dont hurt my kitten" it's really good, please carry on.

Darkangelintheshadows: Wow that a long name! Anyway, thank you for your reviews, all 12 on the same night. Sorry that the one chapter was confusing, I am trying out styles. To be honest I love describing everything, I find many writers have so much going for them they just don't pay attention to detail. You can thank my buddy glares at her for suggesting to tone down on descriptions. Also that chapter was just an add in to lead to the next one. I didn't really think anyone wanted me to describe the room. Descriptions are best left for people and such. I'm now making definite divisions between people point of view, when I am writing I slip into character so I forget that others don't see it as I do,also that chapter was a dream sequence, I wrote it that way to give the sense of relaxation then into chaos, it was so you saw things through Kai's eyes, from happy to fear to sad. I'm sorry if it came out badly, I did say in the beginning though to watch out for it. If you find anything else a problem, give me a shout and I'll work on it.

Lilkagome555: Well, what can I say. You made your point. Well a girl can wish can't she. Anyway then can I borrow him every now and then? Pretty please! Thanks for giving a shout out, maybe when you're done reading you can tell me what you think of it.

Thank you all for your reviews! They are loved, cherished, doted, idolised...get the picture. Sorry, I've been at the coffee again. Anyway back to the story, which is why you are here and enduring my ramblings, this is really a bit of fluff at the beginning, because I think Ray deserves it don't you?

Well what can I say. I'm taking Ray on a picnic, he doesn't know though, in the forest. He certianly deserves some relaxation, with all the others nonsense, and I can certianly do with some alone time with him. _' Ha Ha Tyson. You loose!' _

" That is so childish."

Kai spun around to face a smirking Ray." Do you have to read my thoughts?" He sighed, mocking anger. Ray grinned as he gave a dramatic bow, his hair falling infront of his face." I give my most humble apologise Oh Great and Almighty Kai." Kai gave him another scowl, though he couldn't hide the smile in his eyes." Are you making fun of me?" " Oh what was your first clue?"

Kai smiled as he heard Ray laugh. It was about time Ray found something to laugh about. Even if it was him. That thought jolted him back to his plan. The picnic!

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise." Kai watched as Ray stiffened at the order, then slowly closed his eyes. Hiding the shining amber from veiw. Kai took his scarf off, silently thankful that he still wore it, and tied it to Ray's head removing any chance of Ray seeing the surprise. A soft whimper floated to Kai's ears. He placed a hand on Ray's arm and the other guided him by gently pushing the small of his back. Kai leant forward, intent on easing Ray's fears, till his lips were a breath away from the pointy rim." I swear I wont let anything happen to you. Trust me."

He felt a shiver go through the others form as he nodded." I trust you." To prove he did, Ray put his other hand over Kai's and stepped closer, giving easy access to all his movements, his head briefly resting on the taller boy's upper chest. Kai smiled and led Ray.

It was the first time he went into this forest and didn't feel awed or scared. If he had to be honest he couldn't stop fidgeting while he was setting up the picnic, but this place was special to Ray. It was his home, his birthplace, if Ray was comfortable and happy in the forest then Kai would stay. He had thought it would be hard but with Ray next to him the forest had become more soothing, relaxed. Then again, it could just be that he had a beautiful child of the forest, who loved him, walking with him.

_' Finally. I was scared someone had taken it.'_ Kai sighed in relief as the site came into veiw, picnic basket and all. He seated Ray on the blanket he had laid out and knelt before him." Keep your eyes closed." He commanded softly, something about the forest made him whisper. Ray nodded and was obedient when Kai removed his scarf. He gave Ray a soft kiss." Open your eyes love."

Kai watched in delight as the amber eyes of his greatest and only love were slowly revealed to him, dark lashes still shielding them slightly. His delight grew as Ray opened his eyes fully, a smile forming on his mouth and his eyes sparkled with joy. "Kai, it's..." Kai couldn't help but chuckle." Okay." Ray shook his head." Wonderful. Did you do this all on your own?" He gave Kai a hug when a nod answered his question. Kai held him close as Ray whispered his thanks over and over again, till Kai in desperacy, and want for a suitable excuse to do it, kissed him. Words took on the form of caresses and touches. If Kai was given the choice he would freeze this moment and let it be replayed over and over just to feel that happiness flow from Ray.

They parted and Kai was once again reminded of why Ray had been the most popular of the four. Sultry amber eyes bore into him, going past his defenses and facades and exposing the soul within, the soul he hid from all others. A river of raven silk cascaded across his captors shoulder, streaming to an ebony pool before him. Skin that Kai knew was as soft as it looked glowed as the sun bathed it in it's adoring blaze. Kai was sure he was looking at an angel, a raven headed angel, or atleast an unearthly being. No human could be so perfect, so amazing and yet that very impossibility was sitting infront of him. That angel knew him, befriended him, fought beside him, trusted him, desired him, but most importantly loved him.

_' Why me?' _Ran through his mind, like a hot knife, slashiing through all his happiness. Leaving it's victim to die slowly and cruelly in it's wake. Ray seemed to hear his words because he moved forward and placed both hands on wither side of his face, cupping it gently, lovingly. " Because you saw me for who I was, you saw who I was, who I am and who I will one day be. Even after what happened you still stood by me, still loved me. Even after I tried to kill you." Kai's heart bled at the way Ray's voice cracked with his last words. He kissed him softly." It wasn't you, you saved me. You stopped it..." Ray shook his head, the raven river shifting and glistening as the sun fell on the mobile tresses. " No. YOU stopped me. You stopped it. I almost killed you." Kai pulled Ray to him, he didn't want to hear such words come from Ray, such self hate should never be felt by such a being as his angel. So all he did was held him, murmuring words of love and encouragement till all the tension was gone and Ray docile in his embrace.

" Do you remember much of your parents?" Kai didn't know why he asked such a question, but it seemed Ray didn't mind." A bit." Kai nodded." Do you want to tell me?" " Ok."

They sat and spoke, they ate, joked and declared their love as everlasting and true. Kai was sure that his life could never be better. He watched as Ray now went back into the woods, to search for some little trinket he had hidden in there as a child, he had made Kai swear not to come in and peak till he had found and cleaned it. Kai watched in amusement, one would think he was so far in love with Ray that Ray could do anything and he would still love him, they wouldn't be wrong. He felt like nothing could destroy the joy he felt.

He should have known that such a thought always dwelt in the mind when it was farthest from the truth. He would regret such a thought later. He just didn't know how much.

Kai sat waiting for Ray to return, he glanced at his watch and frowned. It had been almost two hours since the other had scampered off on his quest to find the trinket. After silently debating which was worse, his worry or Ray's anger he deiced the former and went searching for his Love.

Kai was sure he had seen Ray, he stopped when he heard a scream then took off at a pace that would have put an Olympic runner go green with envy. He ran past a crop of young trees and stopped as he noted something glinting on the floor. He knelt down and pickedit up. A black cellphone with a green tiger on the back lay, undamaged, in his hands. He recognised it immediatly, it belonged to Ray. He was about to stand when he saw a piece of material, he picked it up and inspected it. It was green with some yellow, Kai knew he had seen it somewhere, he just wasn't sure where from. Ray hadn't been wearing yellow, he never wore yellow, and he hadn't had any green on either. Kai stood and turned, he took off to the house, he had a theory, though he hoped he was wrong, on who this was, but he needed help on verifying it.

_' Kenny I hope you are as good as you make out to be. Hold on Ray, I'll find you.'_

The Bladebreakers and All Stars turned as one when a very pale, and gasping, Kai ran in. Kai wanted to throttle each one as they looked to each other, their thoughts clear on their faces, Kai settled for a glare then wen to Kenny. " Kenny I need you to bring up every picture we have from our tournaments." Kenny frowned but nodded and, after Dizzi complained profusely, he had every picture up. Kai scanned over them hurriedly, praying that he wouldn't miss it, his eyes fell on one picture in particular, or rather the person in it. He growled low in his throat. The others all walked to the table that they were standing at." What's up Kai? "Max asked timidly, memories of Kai's temper still very fresh in his mind even after all these years. Kai looked up, his crimson eyes flashing with supresed and barely checked anger." Ray's missing, I think he was attacked in the forest. And I think I know who is responsible." The others glanced at each other." Is Kiara after him again?" Kai shook his head." No, one of the last people I would expect after what Ray has told me." Kenny looked at the picture Kai had enlarged to check the material in his hand matched the material of the picture. Kenny's eyes widened. " It's not possible, why would they do something like this?" Kai shook his head." Not them. Him." The others were getting impatient. Tyson was starting to go a little red. "Well, who is it?" Kai silently turned the laptop so that they could all see. Gasps filled the room.Finally Max was able to voice what was on the all their minds.

" He wouldn't. Lee."

tbc

MWuahahahahahah! Ahem. That was scary. Well there you go. I did it, I did it. Did what? To be honest I'm not sure, I just felt like saying that. Note to self, no more coffee in the mornings Anyway. If you happen to be reading this first attempt at fanfic please review. Just dont flame, my friend got such a nasty flame, I think she is seriously considering never writing again. What was the flame about? The fact that it was a Ray/Kai fic, very nasty things were said about her as a person for writing it. I'm trying to find a really funny story to cheer her up (preferably Kai/Ray) any suggestions are most welcome.


	17. Journeys17

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Well here you go, I'm back. I don't know why but I'm in such a good mood. Also I saw the weirdest show on Tv. Mew Mew Power. Woah, it's okay, better than the rubbish on the other channels ( Elliott is also kinda cute). Sorry been in the coffee again. If this chap sounds off blame my buddy said person waves at computer (Moron!) Anyway she is sitting with me as I write this so it feels kinda weird, even though she promises not to laugh,yes she is happy again thanks to reading the suggested stories by Reis1gurl( thank you!) The 'Bless the broken road' was very good, I enjoyed it as much as her.She got to read the other one though, I didn't have time computer hog of a friend Okay she is giving me a very weird look. Oh yes, thank you for reviewing my other two Beyblade stories (the one shots) Anyway, Read and enjoy and review, please review. You have no idea how much reviews do for the morale of this writer. Then again you all a writers so you do know what I mean.Anyway here you go.

Ray sat still. He had just woken up a little over an hour ago. His mind was still doing loops as it tried to work through what had happened. He had found what he was looking for and was trying to get it. After a few attempts he had manged to grab the over hanging branch and had climbed to the hole, there he had found his mother's gift. he had pocketed it and climbed back down, that was when everything went downhill.

The moment his feet had touched the ground someone had grabbed him fro the back, he had struggled and fought but they had a cloth that smelled of chloroform that they held over his mouth. He was sure though before he had faded he had managed to scream, but he couldn't be certian. He wasn't even sure where he was as his head was covered by a cloth bag, masking all the surrounding smells and his hands were tied behind his back. His ears pricked when he heard movement, some one was coming. His attacker slowly took the bag off his head and Ray found that he was still blindfolded. That didn't matter because he could atleast tell where he was at that moment. The smell of leaves and grass assaulted his nose, he couldn't help but smile though._ ' So I'm still in the forest, from the smell of oak we are by the glade, but what would we be ding by the glade?' _A familiar scent pulled him away from his thoughts. He froze in shock, he knew that scent, he knew it almsot as well as he knew Kai's. He heard the other chuckle, further verifying his findings. He moved his head so he was facing the other, or atleast where their voice was coming from.

"Lee, why are you doing this?"

Hands removed the blindfold and he winced as the bright light hurt his eyes, his pupils adjusted quickly though so he didn;t have to wait long before he could look at Lee. Lee was smiling as he sat on his haunches, watching Ray's every move. Ray growled slightly as he saw movement behind Lee, Kiara stepped out from behind the shadows. She was smiling, Ray had thoughts of how he could permanently remove it running through his mind, she stalked forward till she was standing less than a metre before Ray. Ray's growl had gone from a soft vibration to a very noticeable and all together intimidatiing reproduction of Driger's trademark. Unfortunately they weren't intimidated.

Lee walked up and softly touched Ray's cheek, Ray turned his head to the side, pulling himself away from the gesture. Lee's pupils narrowed and he lifted his hand, Kiara caught it before he could strike." No, he has to be unmarked for tonight. You already have the honour of ending this so don't make me change my mind." Lee nodded and smiled at Ray, this little action earned him a hiss and a metal curse to the depths of Hell. Kiara laughed.

"My my, the little tiger really does have temper, I thought Jaco was playing with me when he said to be careful." She watched in unconcealed delight as Ray froze at the mention of the other. Lee watched him aswell, glancing at her for confirmation. She nodded then squatted infront of Ray. "You didn't know did you. Poor little tiger, all alone aren't we. No one to help you, I know you never trusted me, but Jaco has been planning this since you first met him. he knows a lot more about your kind then you think." She was about to continue as she watched the captured boy's head lower in defeat, but a vice cut her off.

" Enough Kiara. I wish to talk to him alone." All three looked up to see Jaco standing there, a scowl on his face. The two half breeds nodded and walked off. Jaco sat on the rock close to where Ray was sitting in stunned silence. " It seems everything is coming to a full circle. It's only fitting it ends in this forest. Everything for your race began here in these lands, it's only fair it is ended in here. Don't fret you will be joining your family soon, but before I let you go tothem I want what you have." Ray frowned." You can't have it, even if you could I don't know how to give it." Jaco laughed." Don't you worry about that. It seems Calypsa didn't tell you about it, or rather about yourself." He stood and walked up to Ray, his hand ran down the side of Ray's face, in a very definite line." These marks tell me exactly who you are. I was worried when those fools killed your parents, I had told them to capture you. I didn't realise they would interpret that as dead. Fortunately you turned out to be the one I wanted, the one I needed."

Ray sat still as he took in what he was being told. he was shocked to say the least. Jaco was the reason he had grown up with no family, Jaco was the reason his parents had died so painfully. Jaco was behind it all, but he still didn' know why.

_" You do not recognise me do you? I do not blame you, it has been a long time since we last met, but that will all change. It is almost time." " They didn't tell you? You are his spitting image. It is no surprise you are him, not only in body and spirit but you are also his direct descendant. Your lineage goes directly back to the Blessed One."_

Ray wanted to cry out when he realised what Calpsa was saying. He should have known, the signs were there. his parents had hinted often enough, but he had ignored it. He hadn';t wanted to be any different than he already was.

Jaco seemed to read his thoughts." So you realised. It is about time you revealed yourself. It is time for the last White Tiger to be put to rest. Your life will end tonight Ray. As will Driger's and with the two of you gone so will Drigaro."

_' Mother had told me that. When you were bound to your other half you were given the right to change your name. But they never told me what his name had originally been, they just said that we had a lot in common.'_

Jaco moved to kneel right infront of Ray, lifting his head to stare into his eyes, and pull him out of his mental battle." Drigaro was named Ray before he bonded with his darker self. You are him, in mind, body and spirit. Unlike him though, you wont be allowed to reach adulthood. I want these...gifts from the Gods. They were handed to the Blessed One, a White Tiger. I deserve them, my people deserve them, we are nearly as old as your race, but like all the other we were excluded." Ray felt his mind grasp that declaration. He looked Jaco over again, paying more attention to his looks. He was almost certian he was mistaken but then he saw it, a slightly pointy ear. The sign of neko-jin blood.

Kiara came back." We are almost ready brother. In a few hours everything will be over." She looked at Ray, glancing at the stripes that had appeared on his face and arms, the sign that it was soon time for him to be fully bonded. He had bonded in body with his other half, now he had to bond his soul with them. That was where her brother came in. He had read all he could about their kind, he thought that after the power was released for the bonding and the boy was then killed, they could take it for themselves. None of them were able to carry all the powers so they would each get a few gifts, then they would pass them down to their children and so on until all the tribes were gifted.

She was sorry that the last Tiger would have to die. He was beautiful and exotic, even to their kind, his slender build gave him more of an afinity to their feline brethren, more than they would ever be allowed to have. _'Bah, his blood may be purer than mine, but tonight it will flow just as easily.'_ she watched as the boy in questions eyes narrowed, as if sensing her animosity. She glared back." Watch yourself Kiara, I'm not dead yet, and neither is Driger." She gasped, she had forgotten, he was a mind reader. Telepathic. He hissed at her then looked away, his eyes going to the forest, always the forest. She watched her brother glance to him, he had told her of the love the boy had for the forest, a love born into him from his ancestors. None of them dared to go into the depths of the forest, that was the place the Tigers had dwelt, it was forbidden. But soon it wouldn't matter.

Kai led the other Bladebreakers into the forest, something was leading him, or rather someone. A flitting shadow that led him through the forest. A part of him hoped it was Ray, or atleast someone like him. He almost choked on the thought of Ray being out there and in danger. He wouldn't let anyone harm Ray.

_' I'm coming Ray. You're not alone. I will find you. You just have to trust me.'_

_' I'm coming Ray. You're not alone. I will find you. You just have to trust me.'_

Ray looked up suddenly as a voice filled his mind, it was familiar and soothing, all together welcoming. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He wasn't alone, Kai was coming and he was going to help him get out of this. Ray was so focused on Kai's silent message he didn't notice the object Lee was uncovering, he should have been looking though. It would have helped prepare him for what was to come, but it also would destroy his hopes.

Lee glanced to the oblivious young Tiger across from him, he softly stroked the cool steel, how ironic it was, he wished he could laugh.

The very dagger that had been given to Drigaro at the beginning of his former life was going to end his present life.

tbc

DUNDUNDUN! You can thank my friend for that glares at said person and removes her hands from keyboard Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappy. I didn't even see that coming and I'm writing this. I don't know where it came from but hey, things happen. This is now coming to an end. Probably another three or four chaps. sobbing as friend pats shoulder comfortingly I don't want to end it but Ray and Kai deserve to get together, although I am very tempted to kill Ray off and let him go to his parents, leaving a shattered Kai. I don't know, I probably wont cause I could barely write my other little story and Ray was already dead in it. Me gonna stop rambling now. Night night and all.


	18. Journeys18

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Oh my word! I went into my fic and saw that all my dividers were gone! No wonder people were confused. Sorry, Sorry x infinity! Well we're on Chapter 18, it's not much longer till the end, at the most it's another chapter after this. I just wanna say thank you for reading this and for bearing with my ramblings, and supporting...and...I think I'm gonna cry...well on with the Fic! sniff.

Kai lead his friends on. The others were quite far behind, he didn't care though, he needed to find Ray, and soon. He had felt a wave of warmth go through him after he had said he wouldn't let anyone hurt Ray. That meant his tiger had heard him. _' Tiger! Well he is one, just cuter.' _

Kai shook his head and carried on running, following his unkown guide. He didn't know why but he felt his guide didn't even know he was leading Kai, also Kai had a strange feeling the other wasn't real, or atleast not of this world. But he followed anyway, something told him he would ind Ray when his guide had found what they were looking for. He just hoped they wouldn't be late.

As if hearing his thoughts his guide appeared again, leading him away from the path and into the forest. Kai almost stopped when he got a proper look at his guide, it was a child. A little child that looked familiar. A name came to his mind._'Ray.'_ The little child had a disturbingly obvious resemblance to his tiger. Kai watched as the child moved towards a tree, it was a young tree maybe four years old or so. it wasn't as tall as Kai, but it was definetly as tall, and taller, than the boy.

Kai was about to call a warning to the child as he walked straight at the tree, any noise died on his lips as he watched the boy walk straight through the tree. _'I was right, he isn't real, but then what is he?'_ Kai couldn't dwell on that thought as a noise drew his attention to a clump of trees. A feeling of unease seeped through him, chilling him to his core. Ray was there, and danger was close. He crept to a bush nearby and carefully looked into the clearing. He saw they were back in the large clearing, the one by the glade Jaco had told them about, sure enough the old oak loomed over all. Kai shook his head slightly to pull himself out of the awe inspired daze. He turned his attention to the movement in the middle ofthe clearing, close to the smooth rock. He was sure he had been caught in the divider of heaven and hell when he saw the sight that lay before him, it reminded him of a picture he saw, but this was real and it captivated him much more than a simple piece of paper with colours and images could ever do.

The sun was setting, bathing the world in a mixture of red and gold, the clearing seemed to be on fire. The heat from the da was still holding the air in it's grip, twisting and manipulating it so that it seemed like the air too had caught alight. The rock seemed to shimmer with an inner light, the surface glittering as if it had thousands of tiny jewels imbedded into it. Kneeling next to it was the last White Tiger, if any thought him beautiful before, they were mistaken. Clad in nothing but a thin pair of deep green pants, which reaced just below the knees, and his own aura knelt the jewel of his race. Smooth, sun kissed skin glistened as a thin sheen of sweat covered it. A tapered waist revealed itself from under the pants, the glistening skin was broken occasionally by the black stripes that ran up his sides, ending just below his pectorals. The living cloak that usually flowed down his back in a ever shifting mixture of black and blue lay over one shoulder, exposing his back to the suns rays of light. The tiger that graced his back was now exposed once again to the world, a powerful body, much like it's bearers, stretched across the expanse of his back in a elegant display of raw power. A long tail flowed around his side to form a half circle around his navel.

Gentle movement, a shift of the ebony mane and attention was brought to the figures head, which had remained lowered and veiled before, familiar amber eyes burned from beneath long black lashes, fire still evident after sitting in the sun. A normally soft and yielding mouth was stretched into a grimace, the edges of fangs sticking out, contained rage making its impending entrance evident. The wild fringe still managed to keep it's shape and framed the owners face, but didn't hide the stripes that had appeared when the sun had started it's descent.

Kai was sure that in the few hours Ray had been missing he had become even more beautiful and enchanting then before. His admiration was brought to a sudden and rude end when another walked to Ray. He felt himself growl when he made out Lee, he would make him pay. He watched as Lee reached for Ray's face, to stroke it maybe, when two hands pushed the hand away, their owner turning his head slightly, making his displeasure known. Kai had only registered then that Ray's hands were tied. He could just make out the material, they hadn't used rope, rather silk covered the delicate wrists of his Love. _'Why silk?' _His thoughts were interupted when two others joined them. He growled again when he realised the one was Kiara. He was about to step forward when the other made themselves known. He froze, shock releasing it's numbing effects into his system, stopping him frommoving. He heard the others come up behind him, and Kenny whispered." What's wrong?" Kai jsut watched the four in the clearing. Max answered Kenny's question.

"Jaco, he lied."

* * *

Ray looked up as the three Half breeds stood before him. He watched as Lee moved closer to him, hiding something behind his back. He stayed silent, something said to him to do so, and waited to see what he did.

His eyes widened as a beautiful dagger was placed on the ground before him. He was sure it was old, yet it seemed familiar, the craftsmanship was superb. The blade was thin and straight, Ray watched as Lee ran the side of his finger down the edge of the blade only to pull it back when he was cut. Ray smiled to himself, for an old dagger it was still very sharp, his gaze was pulled to the hilt, it was slightly thicker than usual but the designs that graced it made up for the lack of delicacy, which the rest of the dagger seemed to hold dear. Ray wanted to gasp in surprise as he realised the designs he was seeing weren't individual, they made a whole design, his amber eyes deepened in recognition as Lee shifted it so that the design was exposed fully. The tiger that rested upon his back was also staring at him from the hilt, green jeweled eyes glistening as the moon began to appear.

Jaco took the dagger from Lee." We have no more time, the moon is almost full. We must begin soon." The other two nodded, Lee turning to look back at Ray, his eyes were unreadable, then they followed Jaco to prepare the robe. Ray watched as they left, his eyes shifting to the sword again. He didn't know why but something drew him to it, he recognised it, but at the same time knew he had never seen it before. He stopped as he felt a coldness seeped into him, breaking the warmth that had settled into his soul from Kai's promise, replacing it with the icyness of Fate's will. He looked away, it wasn't possible for this to happen, but then who was he to say what Fate should and should not do. He was just another one of her prisoners, bound by the fragility of mortality and all the other things that came with it.

_'Why must we fight them? They have not attacked our people, they have attacked the weaker ones. we are safe, why must we pull ourselves into this?"_

_A young man with flowing raven hair that cascaded down his back to end below his knees turned burning amber eyes to meet the others green ones. It was not long before he looked away, none could look Drigaro in the eye for long, not even those who were close to him. He looked up when those amber eyes ceased in their assualt on his mind and soul, so much responsibility for one so young, so much power for one person. Yet that person stood before him, the most blessed of their great race, he had been their leader for almost two years now and had never led them wrongly, but this choice was wrong. The others didn't deserve their help. They shunned and cursed them for being blessed by the Gods, if only they knew the sorrows that came with those blessings, he doubted they would still want them. He watched as Drigaro softly stroked the sword that was placed on the table. It was a beautiful sword, one that took years to complete, but it had been worth it for it had never failed their leader. Even if they preferred to use their own skills in hand combat rather than rely on weapons they did from time to time. "Do you know why we must do this?" He looked up as Drigaro spoke. He shook his head, Drigaro laughed, he was almost ten years older than his leader yet the young man could make him feel like a child with the greatest of ease." What was the price for our blessings?" "We were made Guardians." Drigaro nodded, smiling." That is why we must do this. To honour our ancestors and to follow our destiny." A nod from his companion seemed to be enough for Drigaro beacuse he finally faced the other fully, his face devoid of the markings that proved him to be the rightful leader of his people. A young face stared at the other, amber eyes still burning fiercely with the inner fire of their kind, but the other wasn't paying attention to that, he was stunned as he looked upon the face of not a spirit, or a God, or a Leader, but looked upon the face of a child._

Ray cried out as he was pulled out of the memory, his eyes went back to the sword. _' I recognise it! Father said it was Drigaro's, but that means it's mine. What are they going to do wih it?' _Lee returned. He knelt before Ray, his eyes shining with unspilled tears." I'm sorry Ray, Please forgive me. But I..We must do this. If our kind ever hopes to be blessed you have to die." He shook his head and left Ray sitting there in stunned silence.

"If the others wish to be blessed I must die." The words seemed foreign on his tongue, he had never heard such a thing. Atleast not said by someone close to him. His eyes widened and he turned to look at the dagger. No longer was it's presence welcome, now an arua of death hung around it. Ray's future death.

_' Their going to kill me with my own weapon!'_

tbc

Well there you go. The second to last chapter. To be honest I can't believe how this story has come out. It was meant to be a few chapters long but it's going to be 19, and I wrote it. I don't know whats more astounding, the fact that I wrote this or the fact that people actually read and enjoyed it? Any thoughts on the whole Ray dieing thing? I had a suggestion from a good friend who read this, but didn't bother to review adds person to list of people to torture before the end of 2005, I wont tell you now though. If you don't mind me writing a sequel, or something along those lines, give me a shout. As I said before, reviews (whether praise or critism) will be forever cherished. Suggestions will be idolised. Have a great day/night/morning/evening/whatever rocks your world!


	19. Journeys19

Journeys

Disclaimer: Don't own the Beyblade characters. Rest of them are mine.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

This is it. We have come to the end of Journeys. I can't believe it. It's about time though, I dont think I could think up anything more to do to Ray, and he deserves happiness, I've killed his parents, forced him to grow up on his own, made him lose the people he thought of as family, had him kill someone, had his 'guide' turn on him and plot his death...what more can you do to a guy?evil grin Kill him. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...okay now I'm sounding like that invader sid guy they have on Tv. I swear I wanna wring his scrawny neck!(Sorry to any of his fans, that laugh gets on my nerves.)

Kai wasn't sure what he wanted to do more. Kill Kiara, kill Lee or kill Jaco. _'I could always just kill the lot.'_ He smiled in agreement to that little thought as it wormed it's way out from his subconscious. Being brought up in the Abby had given him a vast amount of experience in the art of killing. Though by the look Ray was giving them he would have to wait in line. He flinched slightly as thunder sounded in the darkness, a storm was starting. A big one, the clouds had gone from gentle and fluffy to deadly and raging in a matter of hours.

The other three boys were pushing against him in their attempt to see what was going on. Kai almost turned round and whacked Tyson when the bluenette oathed to save Ray, out of them all he knew the meaning behind that little decleration.

_'Dream on Tyson, I'm not gonna let you get your grubby paws on my Tiger.'_ Kai smirked, he had said it again. shaking his head he started to crawl forward, making his way slowly to the four figures in the clearing. The others followed shortly.

Kai was sure that he was going to make it unseen when Lee turned and smirked at something behind Kai." Come out you lot, I can hear you." Kai looked back at the others as they got up, he sighed and rose. He wanted to scream in frustration as Lee's eyes widened at the sight of him. He hadn't known Kai was there, of all the luck. Kai felt eyes on him and looked to see Ray gazing at him. The look in his eyes was enough to take the breath from Kai's lungs.

Amber eyes with streaks of emerald green were fixed on him, he felt like he was unable to move, frozen by the embers glowing within the swirling colours. Those eyes were looking deep within him, breaking through his walls, stripping his defenses of their power, and finding the soul hidden deep within the depths of it's artic cavern. It never ceased to amaze Kai how Ray could expose him with such ease, the worst part was he didn't realise the power he held over Kai. One word was all it took, one word could bring Kai to the brink of exquisite delight as quickly, or plunge him into the depths of never ending torture at the hands of his own inner demons. Yet Ray never used that control, he didn't weild it as another might try, using it like a whip to lash out and cut him to the bone nor did he treat it like a delicate artifact that had to be encased in a glass cabinet, to be displayed to others but never taken out and enjoyed. Rather he gave more than he got, for every step Kai took towards him he took ten more and for every burden Kai endured for him, he would sacrifice a part of himself to lighten it.

Now Kai found himself watching those eyes, with almost as much intensity as they watched him. The only difference was that his were filled only with this intense emotion, Ray's had fear, from his trap, mingling with them, giving them a much brighter and sharper focus. Kai was pulled out of his trance when a beam of emerald light surrounded Ray, Ray glowed in answer, his eyes losing some of their shine as he was pulled into the slightly trance like state of completion. Kai rushed forward as Jaco raised the dagger.

Before the blade could begin it's downward swing Kai gathered the raven haired boy into his arms, forming a shield of flesh and bone that barred the way for Jaco's attack. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip as the air whistled in answer to the dagger's slicing of it. He waited for the blow that never came. He moved slightly, opening his eyes and leaning a little up, a sharp prick inbetween his shoulder blade made him look over his shoulder, he couldn't stop himself from paling slightly.

The blade was against his back, the tip had cut through his shirt and was pressed against his back. It was close, too close. Before he could comment on Jaco's sense of timing Ray shifted in his grasp, he looked down and gasped as glazed over eyes met his.

"It is time."

Kai wanted to shake his head, this couldn't be Ray. but it was, he had heard Ray's voice, even as the deepr and more gravelly voice threatened to engulf it's softer, gentler counterpart. He couldn't shake his head, nor could he voice a denial of what was happening. He wasn't given any time. The glow that surrounded the boy brightened and Kai felt heat seep into him, heat that was coming from Ray. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Kiara was making her way towards them, the dagger in hand. He was about to pull Ray closer when a wave of energy almost knocked him oto his back. It did however dislodge his hold on Ray. He looked around to see the others all on the ground, their eyes fixed on their Chinese companion. Kai turned to look at Ray, only to find he wasn't seeing Ray.

A young man that looked to be in his early twenties stood on the smooth rock. Long raven hair fell down his back, swaying gently even though the storm was now raging. A flash of lightning revealed more of him. Time seemed to stop and for, what seemed to be eternity, it stayed still as if hoping to forever capture this moment. The young man looked to them, burning amber eyes mixed with an equally startling shade of green stared at the dagger lying on the ground where Jaco had dropped it. A slender, but powerful, arm stretched out lazily, reminding Kai of a cat as it pawed at a trinket with mild interest, the dagger glowed and seemd to vanish only to appear in it's summoners hand. The powerful, lean body was still clothed only in the dark green pants, but now it seemed more natural for the being to be so scantly clothed. His upper torso had black stripes that seemed to blend into his flesh, as if he were born with them, arms and forearms also seemed to be graced with the unusual markings. The head raised itself so that the whole face was revealed, rather than just the gleaming eyes. Kai gasped softly, and his body froze again. _'Now I know what a deer feels like when it's caught by a tiger.'_

A raven fringe gently fell against one milky cheek, momentarily hiding one amber eye. Black stripes cut across milky skin, stopping mid cheek. Sharp white fangs pressed against the bottom length, much longer than Kai remembered them to be. He watched as the hand holding the dagger was raised so that the holder could examine it. Keen eyes swiftly took in the weapon as a hand twirled it in the air, as if testing the weapons worthiness.

The observations were cut short when Jaco stood, a madness seeming to fill his vision. The creature, which Kai realised was indeed his Ray, looked at him with disgust.

"You wished to harm one of the blessed, one of the Guardians." That voice filled the air again, it was calm, silky, deadly and it cut through the noise made by the storm as easily as a heated knife would cut through butter. Kai shivered at each word that left those lips.

Jaco stepped forward, a dark arua surrounding him. Ray frowned and let the dagger drop. Kai watched as his eyes glowed and he threw his head back, a silent scream bursting from his lips. Light filled their vision, chasing the darkness of chaos and anger, replacing it with warmth and comfort. Kai hazarded a glance at Ray, only to find he couldn't tear his eyes away from him. The lithe form was rigid, back arching as the energy within was released. Arms thrown back and bent, hands clenched in fists. green clothed legs were set slightly apart, feet hanging slightly. The river of ebony ink that had always surrounded Ray was now blown out, tendrils mixing with the energy to give it an almost dream like edge. Kai felt his eyes burn and he closed them. He felt like he was floating, then he seemd to fall. One word filled his mind through this. One name.

"Ray!"

Kai woke to find himself in a dark room, Ray stood before him. Kai wanted to speak but found he couldn't. Ray smiled at him, cupping his cheek gently.

_'What happened?' _Ray smile grew at Kai's question, then at the widened crimson eyes that the thought had been heard. Ray pulled him up, placing two small, delicate hands against Kai's chest and nuzzling his head against the fabric that covered it._'It's over, Jaco and Kiara are gone, Lee will not remember what happened though.' _Amber eyes filled with regret as they gazed at his._'I could not save them. Lee was the closest so I could only shield him, I tried, but it was too late.' _Kai nodded, he kissed the top of the younger boys head as he ran his hand through the ebony mane, marvelling at the softness. A disturbing thought crossed his mind._ ' Where are we?' _ Ray looked around himself serenely. He then hugged Kai tightly. Kai didn't know why but he hugged him back, inhaling the scent of tiger lillies in his hair. Ray pulled away slightly to look at him. Sadness swam in the amber depths, Kai felt dread fill him.

' _I'm sorry, I can't stay. I must leave you now. I don't know what to say to make it easier. All I can say is I love you, I always will Kai. Please believe me!' _Kai looked into those eyes, memorising the way the colours darkened and lightened when he confessed his love and when he apologised. So beautiful, so unbelieveable. He just smiled and softly carresed the soft skin before him, memorising the face that was staring up into his. He traced the eyelids as they slid shut, he watched as the milky skin on the cheeks was darkened by the presence of long eyelashes. His fingers moved across that cheek and moved to the lips. They parted slightly in response to the pressure, Kai wanted to remember how soft they were, how supple Ray was. He leant down, pulling Ray against him as he kissed him. He wanted to remember this moment for all eternity, till the day they were reunited. He wanted to remember the joy of feeling Ray in his arms brought, the sorrow of knowing he would soon lose him and the bittersweet joy in the knowledge that they would see eachother again sometime, somewhere, somehow.

Ray pulled away relcutantly and stroked Kai's cheek again before stepping back. Kai felt as if he was being called. Ray smiled and looked behind over Kai's shoulder._'They are calling you, their worried. You haven't woken yet. Go to them. They will be there for you. I'll always be with you Kai. I promise. Good bye.' _Kai nodded as he felt the hot tears trace a fiery path down his face, scalding his cheeks. Ray gave a heartbroken sigh at the sight. He started to move forward but stopped and looked down at the ground. Kai watched as two crystalline drops fell to the dark floor, only to disapear into the depths of the darkness. Ray lifted his head slowly and smiled softly to Kai. Kai wanted to rush forward and grab him, then refuse to let go of him. He carried out the first part of his plan, but as he grabbed Ray the other boy faded out becoming nothing in his arms. Kai couldn't believe it, he felt a sob force its way violently from within his throat._'Good bye Ray. I'll be waiting.' _Kai wanted to cry out as the darkness overwhelmed him again, without Ray here it seemed like he was alone, and cold.

"Kai, Kai wake up."

_'That sounds familiar.'_

"Kai please wake up."

Kai's mind became clear. Max had been the owner of the first voice, and Kenny had spoken afterwards.

"Just give him a kick, he'll wake up faster."

Kai wanted to growl. _'Typical Tyson.' _

Awareness started to over ride the confusion, and Kai slowly opened his eyes. He became aware that it was still dark. A yellow blob blocked his view of the sky. The yellow blob turned out to be Max, Kai realised this when his eye sight decided to return to normal. He sat up slowly, two arms helping him up. He nodded his thanks to Max.

"It's over." Kai turned at the sound of Tyson's voice, he was about to answer when the sun rose. He found himself frozen in awe as the colours mixed and blended till there as no way to distinguish where one started and the other ended. His moment of joy was destroyed swiftly as the reminder that Ray was gone made itself the center point in his mind. He stood straight and looked around them. The smooth rock was gone, the ground scorched around the area that it had been. Lee lay on the ground close by, his shirt singed. _'Served him right.'_

"He's gone, Ray's gone."

Kai turned to look at Tyson, something told him not to believe him, he decided to follow that voice. Words flowed from him, leaving his lips before he could even register that they had even existed.

"No, not forever. Just until he's ready."

Tyson frowned." Ready for what? What does he have to do?"

Kai saw movement behind Tyson, in the forest, he focused on it. His reward was a flash of white and familiar amber eyes staring at his for a second before a sleek form slunk back into the forest. Disapearing like a spirit. Kai smiled.

"He has to finish what he started."

Tyson's frown deepened." Finish what?"

Kai started walking back to the house, back to life, back to the problems it involved. But it didn't bother him, he looked up and let the sun fall on his face fully, warming it, carressing it. He smiled slightly as he felt the wind blow by, carresing his cheek gently. He looked over his shoulder at Tyson.

"He has to finish his journey.."

He walked on. _'And when he done, I'll be waiting. Even if i have to wait forever.'_

THE END...for now.

There you go. Journeys is no more. bursts out crying I'm sorry, I just got so attached to this story. It is my first actual long story and it's hard to let it go. Though hopefully you will all like a sequel. Ray has to finish his journey after all and return to Kai. And there is still Tyson's 'crush ' to work through. So do me a favour and answer my question. Would you like a sequel? I just realised this is the longest chapter of the whole story. Anyway see you all soon. Or rather write soon.

Also thanks go to the following people:


	20. Extra

Hi, this is just me saying I will be doing a sequel, but it may take a while as I want to be atleast three chaps ahead whenI start posting. You can thank yourselves for your overwhelming responses. I just love you guys, by the way if you kill me I can't write a sequel. Anyway about the sequel.

It's name, so far, is Journeys of the soul. Kinda appropriate huh. Kai and the others go on a journey to discover Ray's past and what has happened to him. It wont be as good as Journeys but its really to wrap the story up,I hate fics that don't have a definite ending, though sometimes I'm tempted to write them. Make sure to read Beginning and Silence, they give hints to Ray's past and will help you understand, I hope, what has happened so far.

Cheerio have to write those chaps, I'm just finishing chap 2 and startign chap 3 so I might post next week,i write like a chap a day it's scary!

Thanks again for your support, and threat, I'm glad you loved my FIRST fic ever. I'll try and write more, if you have requests for 1 shots give me them and i'll be happy to oblige, the more I write the better I get and the more you read.

Bye. Night Night.


End file.
